Foreign Affair
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: FERTIG! NEU: Ein kleines EpilogUpdate7. Kapitel ist da! Slash! Snape und Lupin auf einem MagieKongress in Paris, wobei der Vielsafttrank eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle spielt. Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 4 entstanden.
1. who do you want me to be to make you sle...

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Idee für die Verwendung des Vielsafttrankes zu *räusper* erotischen Zwecken von mortianna aus ihrer Story "Misery" geklaut habe und dass mir die Idee zu dem Kongress bei Toyo Malloy und ihrer Story "Lover's Diary" gekommen ist - beides sehr zu empfehlen!  
  
  
Summary:  
  
Zeit:Ach, warum nicht wieder mal zwischen Band 4 und 5? Es bietet sich einfach an.  
  
Ort:Ein Magie-Kongress in Frankreich  
  
Personen: Natürlich meine allerliebsten - Severus Snape und Remus Lupin   
  
Inhalt:Tjaaa, was auf Kongressen eben so passiert... vertauschte Hotelzimmer,  
langweilige Workshops und Vorträge, eifrige Hostessen... und Vielsafttrank!  
  
  
Spoiler:  
  
1) Wider besseren Wissens schreibe ich schon wieder eine SS/RL-Slash-Story...  
Ich weiss auch nicht, was mit mir los ist *grübel* Muss wohl am Vollmond liegen - genau, im Zweifelsfall ist immer das Wetter schuld!  
Also diese Story ist auf jeden Fall wieder etwas leichter, slashiger und etwas irrealer als die Vorhergehende ("drei Freunde sollt ihr sein" - ja, wieder etwas Schleichwerbung betrieben) aber auch nicht ganz so heftig wie "I feel so real" (jetzt kostet's aber 5 Euro für die Schleichwerbung-Kasse!) - ich versuche mal, es irgendwo dazwischen anzusiedeln. So, jetzt ist aber Schluss mit dem Geschwafel. Gleich geht's los - versprochen!  
  
2) An dieser Stelle nutze ich die Gelegenheit um mich für die konstruktiven Reviews zu "drei Freunde..." zu bedanken. Es ist immer so schade, wenn eine Geschichte aufhört - am Schluss kann man gar nicht mehr richtig "Danke" sagen. Also: mein Dank geht besonders an Khair ed Din, Kitsumi, Maxine, Severin, Toyo Malloy und alle anderen die treu und brav alles gelesen haben, was ich ihnen vorgesetzt habe!  
Die Stelle mit dem Tattoo hat die Gemüter wohl etwas erregt... mmh... also um's mal so zu sagen, Dumbledore hat definitiv nicht mit... also wirklich! Es fällt nur ganz eindeutig unter die Kategorie "Dem Mann entgeht nichts". Ich dachte nur, es wäre ein netter Knalleffekt (was sich ja auch bewahrheitet hat *kicher*).  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Foreign Affair  
  
oder: who do you want me to be to make you sleep with me?  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
Ein Magie-Kongress in Paris! Als ob er nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, jetzt da der dunkle Lord wieder erstarkt war. Snape betrachtete mürrisch den Portschlüssel, der ihm zugeteilt worden war. Ein alter Schuh. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand sehen könnte! Snape schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Er, der gefürchtete Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts und Hausvorstand von Slytherin stand mitten in den Wäldern von Hogwarts mit einem Koffer in der Hand und starrte auf einen alten Schuh. Und das alles nur, weil er letzten Herbst geglaubt hatte, dass ein Kongress während der Sommerferien vielleicht genau das Richtige wäre. Er hatte sich angemeldet, die Gebühren bezahlt und schliesslich dem Drängen der Veranstalter nachgegeben und sich bereit erklärt im Rahmen eines Workshops selbst einen Vortrag zu halten. Er hatte versucht alles zu stornieren, doch die Franzosen waren ein dickköpfiges Volk. Deshalb und weil 100% Storno- und Bearbeitungsgebühren bei Nichterscheinen angefallen wären, stand er an einem Montag Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe mitten im Wald von Hogwarts und würde gleich einen alten, verdreckten Schuh in die Hand nehmen müssen, der ihn direkt ins Departement Magique in Paris bringen würde, wo der Kongress stattfand. Snapes Laune sank noch um Einiges. Sobald er wieder zurück war würde er sich beim Zaubereiministerium beschweren und einen Verbesserungsvorschlag für weniger unappetitliche Portschlüssel einreichen.  
  
Er bückte sich widerwillig und hob mit spitzen Fingern den Schuh an. Augenblicke später stand er vor dem Kongresszentrum neben zwei jungen Hexen, die beide einen Block und einen Stift in der Hand hielten.  
"Sieben Uhr dreisssick, 'Ogwarts, eine alte Schüh. Trés bien. Bitte gehen Sie weiter", sagte die eine Hexe ohne aufzusehen.  
"Bienvenue à Paris", sagte die Zweite mit einem aufgesetzen Lächeln. "Willkommen in Paris. Bitte melden Sie sisch am Empfang." Mit der mechanischen Handbewegung einer Muggel-Stewardess wies sie Snape den Weg zu einem Tisch neben dem Halleneingang an dem sich bereits eine lange Schlange gebildet hatte.  
Snape knurrte verstimmt, doch da er sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, stellte er sich an das Ende der Schlange hinter zwei Zauberer, die sich angeregt über einen Artikel in "Magie von Morgen" unterhielten.  
  
  
Nach einer endlosen Wartezeit hatte er endlich die Anmeldungsformalitäten hinter sich gebracht. Anschliessend hatte er sich im Kongresszentrum umgesehen, in dem alles untergebracht war: die Hörsäle, die kleineren Seminarräume für die Workshops, Labore, ein grosser Speisesaal, eine Bar mit Tanzfläche, die Rezeption und in den oberen Stockwerken die Hotelzimmer. Snape liess sich ein Zimmer geben und blieb dort, bis es Zeit wurde zum Mittagessen in den Speisesaal zu gehen. Das Essen war der offizielle Auftakt des Kongresses und er hatte eine Einladung um an diesem Tag mit den anderen Vortragenden mit am Tisch der Konferenzleitung zu sitzen. Während er sich auf den Weg machte, wiederholte sich bei ihm der Eindruck vom Vormittag - das Zentrum hatte offensichtlich seine besten Jahre schon hinter sich. Sicher war alles in gutem Zustand und wurde auch sauber gehalten, doch die Teppiche waren abgewetzt, die Vorhänge fadenscheinig und die Tapeten waren ausgebleicht. Doch die anderen Kongressteilnehmer schien dies nicht zu stören. Sie lachten und redeten durcheinander. Im Speisesaal wurden Hände geschüttelt und Begrüssungen ausgetauscht. Snape bahnte sich rasch seinen Weg zum Tisch der Konferenzleiter wo ihn ein etwas erschöpfter, kleiner, kahlköpfiger Zauberer mit Brille mit allen Anzeichen der Erleichterung begrüsste und neben ihm stand - nein, Snape blinzelte entschlossen - das konnte nicht sein! Doch in diesem Moment stellte der Kongressleiter sie einander vor und ein Irrtum war nicht mehr möglich.  
"Ah, Professor Snape! Ich freue mich, Sie in Paris begrüssen zu dürfen! Sie kennen doch sicher Professor Lockhart?"  
Gilderoy Lockhart trat mit heiterer, geistesabwesender Miene einen Schritt nach vorne und musterte Snape neugierig.  
"Professor Snape", murmelte er nachdenklich. "Ich müsste Sie kennen, nicht wahr?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
"Was tun Sie denn hier?" raunzte Snape.  
"Oh... meine Managerin hielt es für eine gute Idee. Sie hofft, ich würde mich hier an das Eine oder Andere erinnern."  
"Gilderoy! Wo steckst du denn nur wieder!" Eine energische, nicht mehr ganz junge Hexe stürmte auf die kleine Gruppe zu und hängte sich bei Lockhart ein.  
"Darf ich vorstellen...", sagte Lockhart charmant, "meine Managerin, Miss....hmm." Seine Stimme verlor sich unsicher und die Hexe soufflierte ihm verärgert. "Miranda, du Trottel", fauchte sie.  
"Ach ja, natürlich", murmelte Lockhart verlegen und liess sich von Miss Miranda wegzerren.  
"Der arme Kerl", flüsterte der Kongressleiter und wischte sich mit einem Tuch über die Stirn.  
Snape schnaubte.  
"Ich habe gehört, dass er mittlerweile als Fotomodell bei Playwitch arbeitet, seit seine Schriftstellerei den Bach runter ist", bemerkte eine gutgelaunte Stimme direkt neben Snape.  
Snape unterdrückte ein Zucken und drehte sich um. Remus Lupin stand neben ihm und lächelte.  
"Hallo, Severus", er reichte ihm die Hand. "Schön dich zu sehen."  
Snape nickte knapp und übersah die hingestreckte Hand. Ohne ein erkennbares Zeichen, ob ihn dies kränkte, liess Lupin seine Hand wieder sinken.  
"Playwitch?" fragte Snape gedehnt und hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Zumindest hat mir das meine alte Studienkollegin erzählt", sagte Lupin heiter und schüttelte dem Kongressleiter die Hand. "Ich komme in Vertretung für Miss Bluedrake. Ihr ist kurzfristig etwas dazwischen gekommen und sie war so grosszügig mir ihre Anmeldung zu überlassen."  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Miss Bluedrake hat vor zwei Tagen noch eine Eule geschickt. Ich hoffe, sie finden etwas, das sie interessiert."  
"Oh, da bin ich mir sicher." Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich von Snape. "Wir werden uns sicher noch sehen."  
'Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann' dachte Snape bei sich.  
  
  
Das Essen verlief ereignislos und Snape bekam weder Lockhart noch Lupin während der Nachmittagsvorträge zu Gesicht. Snape schätzte, dass ungefähr 500 Hexen und Zauberer aus aller Herren Länder an dem Kongress teilnehmen. Snape war deshalb guten Mutes, dass es ihm gelingen würde, den beiden auch weiterhin aus dem Weg zu gehen. Beim Abendessen hatte er eine interessante Diskussion mit einem Zauberer, der viele Jahre in China verbracht hatte. Er lud auch Snape im Anschluss an das Abendessen noch auf einen Drink an die Bar ein, doch Snape lehnte ab. Der Kongress sollte bis Freitag dauern und Snape's eigener Vortrag würde im Rahmen eines Workshops am Mittwoch Vormittag stattfinden. Er würde deshalb lieber noch auf seinem Zimmer einiges dazu vorbereiten. Er verabschiedete sich von dem Zauberer im Foyer und liess seinen Blick über die Bar schweifen, auf die sein Gesprächspartner zustrebte. Was er sah, bestärkte ihn in seinem Entschluss, den restlichen Abend auf seinem Zimmer zu verbringen. An einem der kleinen Tische sass Lockhart mit seiner sichtlich unzufriedenen Managerin und an der Bar sass Lupin offensichtlich in ein Gespräch vertieft mit einem Zauberer in einem kurzen, grünen Umhang. Snape stutzte bei dem Anblick. Irgendetwas war seltsam an diesem Zauberer. Doch bevor Snape sich noch darüber klar werden konnte, was ihn so störte, bewegte der Zauberer seinen Kopf und Snape sah einen charakteristischen Ohrring an dessen Ohrläppchen baumeln und im Licht glitzern.  
Snape's Mundwinkel zuckten. Eine männliche Hostess auf Kundenfang. Er hatte sich also doch nicht geirrt. Bei näherer Betrachtung schwirrten einige Herren und Damen des gleichen Gewerbes im Hotel herum. Kenntlich durch mehr oder weniger deutlich getragene Hinweise. Es wunderte Snape nicht besonders, dass sich derlei Gesindel hier aufhielt, denn bei einer Veranstaltung dieser Grössenordnung war es einfach unvermeidlich. Nein - was ihn vielmehr wunderte war, dass Lupin offensichtlich ernsthaft verhandelte. Von Lupin, der sonst immer so anständig tat, hätte er das wirklich nicht erwartet. Er fragte sich flüchtig, ob Lupin wohl nicht wusste, mit wem er da sprach, oder ob er tatsächlich die Gesellschaft von Männern bevorzugte. An diesem Punkt seiner Gedanken wandte er sich angewidert ab und stolperte fast über eine junge Hexe mit einer auffälligen Brosche an ihrem Umhang.  
"Bonsoir cherie", hauchte sie verführerisch. "Bist du auf der Suche nach etwas Gesellschaft?"  
Snape starrte sie so voller Verachtung an, dass das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht in Rekordzeit erstarb und sie sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machte. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf seine Umgebung zu verschwenden ging Snape die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer, weshalb ihm auch entging, dass Lupin an der Bar dem jungen Zauberer etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, woraufhin sich dieser umdrehte und gemeinsam mit Lupin beobachtete, wie Snape das Foyer verliess.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
So, das war der erste Streich. Der zweite folgt wahrscheinlich im Laufe dieser Woche. Jetzt seid erst Mal ihr an der Reihe - reviewt, was das Zeug hält! 


	2. I' m looking for some hot stuff, baby, t...

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Idee für die Verwendung des Vielsafttrankes zu *räusper* erotischen Zwecken von mortianna aus ihrer Story "Misery" geklaut habe und dass mir die Idee zu dem Kongress bei Toyo Malloy und ihrer Story "Lover's Diary" gekommen ist - beides sehr zu empfehlen!  
  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Foreign Affair  
  
oder: I'm looking for some hot stuff, baby, this evening  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief bis zum Nachmittag ereignislos. Snape besuchte einen der Vorträge und nahm noch an einem einstündigen Workshop "Qualitätskessel und wie man sie erkennt" teil. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass einige der anderen Teilnehmer offenbar nicht ganz bei der Sache waren. Er schnappte auch immer wieder Bruchstücke von geflüsterten Unterhaltungen auf, die für ihn keinen rechten Sinn ergaben.  
"Und wie war es letzte Nacht?" fragte ein Zauberer zum Beispiel den Anderen.  
"Fan-tas-tisch", kam die geflüsterte Antwort. "Kein Unterschied zum Original."  
Oder eine Hexe tuschelte mit der anderen über etwas, auf das man schon lange hätte kommen können.  
"Hauptsache, jetzt ist jemand draufgekommen", erwiderte die Andere. "Ich denke, ich werde es mir auch mal leisten, bevor es verboten wird."  
"Du glaubst sie verbieten es?"  
"Alles was Spass macht verbieten sie einem irgendwann."  
Darauf kicherten beide Hexen und entfernten sich von Snape.  
  
Snape sah sich aufgrund dieser Unterhaltungen in seiner Annahme bestätigt, dass nahezu jeder Kongressteilnehmer ab dem zweiten Kongresstag in ein infantiles Stadium zurückfällt und kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Er war auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Lupin abzuschütteln, der nach dem Mittagessen wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und den er einfach nicht wieder los wurde. Lupin heftete sich an seine Fersen und schaffte es sogar irgendwie, sich im Hörsaal neben Snape zu platzieren.  
  
Der Vortragende referierte über Gedächtniszauber und Lupin machte Snape mit einem kleinen Glucksen in der Stimme darauf aufmerksam, dass Lockhart sich auch unter den Zuhörern befand.  
Am Ende der Veranstaltung spürte Snape eine Berührung an seiner Schulter.  
"Nicht bewegen, Severus", sagte Lupin leise. "Du hast da ein Haar auf deiner Robe."  
Bevor Snape ihm noch mit deutlichen Worten klar machen konnte, dass ihn weder seine Haare, noch seine Robe einen feuchten Dreck angingen, durchzuckte ihn ein stechender Schmerz an seiner Kopfhaut. Er unterdrückte mit Anstrengung einen Schmerzenslaut und drehte sich ruckartig zu Lupin um.  
"Sind Sie verrückt geworden!?" fauchte er zornbebend.  
Lupin sass mit einem nicht allzu cleveren Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm. In seiner Hand hielt er ein kleines Büschel schwarzer Haare.  
"Oh, es war noch angewachsen", sagte Lupin sichtlich verblüfft.  
Snape traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Natürlich waren sie noch angewachsen. Jedem Trottel hätte das klar sein müssen", zischte er.  
"Entschuldige bitte, Severus. Tut es sehr weh?" erkundigte sich Lupin betroffen.  
Snape schnaubte, stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und verliess den Saal.  
  
  
Für den Rest des Tages blieb Snape von Lupins Anwesenheit verschont. Er sah ihn erst wieder nach dem Abendessen als Snape zu seinem Zimmer ging.  
Lupin sass wieder an der Bar und unterhielt sich mit dem selben jungen Mann wie am gestrigen Abend. Snape registrierte, dass ein Umschlag den Besitzer wechselte und dass Lupin wesentlich unternehmungslustiger wirkte als gestern.   
Snape stieg die Treppe hoch. Solange er seine Ruhe hatte, konnte dieser absurde Werwolf von ihm aus jede Nacht sein nicht vorhandenes Vermögen mit einem dieser Männer vergeuden. Immerhin war es interessant seine These, dass Lupin die Gesellschaft von Männern bevorzugte, bestätigt zu sehen.  
  
  
Auf der Treppe kam ihm die Hostess mit der auffälligen Brosche entgegen.  
"Bonsoir, cherie." Sie zwinkerte zweideutig.  
Snape ignorierte sie. Er hatte das richtige Stockwerk erreicht und schritt auf sein Zimmer zu. Verärgert registrierte er, dass die 6 in seiner Zimmernummer halb herunter gefallen war und nun wie eine schiefe 9 an der Tür baumelte. Snape schnaubte. Dieses Hotel war wirklich das Letzte. Er würde sich gleich morgen früh bei der Rezeption beschweren. Er hatte immerhin Zimmer 306 und nicht 309!  
Er betrat sein Zimmer und hörte von Weitem die Hostess auf der Treppe lachen. Für einen Moment dachte er daran, sie zurück zu rufen und sich ein wenig mit ihr zu vergnügen, doch dann zuckte er die Schultern und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Er war Frauen gegenüber zwar nicht abgeneigt - um genau zu sein, hatte er gegen Ende seiner Schulzeit und kurze Zeit danach einige Erfahrungen mit beiden Geschlechtern gemacht, ohne sich Gedanken über seine sexuelle Orientierung zu machen - doch dann hatte er sich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Seitdem war viel geschehen - zuviel - und Erotik, Liebe und Sex hatten kaum noch Bedeutung in seinem Leben.  
  
Snape hatte seine Kleidung gegen einen samtenen Morgenmantel vertauscht, dessen grüne Färbung so dunkel war, dass sie fast schwarz wirkte. Seine Robe und die restlichen Kleidungsstücke hatte er in den Schrank geräumt.  
Gerade wollte er sich an den kleinen Tisch setzen um noch etwas an seinem Vortrag, den er morgen halten sollte zu arbeiten, da öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt, ohne dass jemand angeklopft hätte.  
Erbost drehte Snape sich um. Hatte er tatsächlich vergessen die Tür zu sperren? Egal. Dem Zimmermädchen würde er die Meinung sagen!  
"Ralph? Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht zu früh", hörte Snape eine allzu bekannte Stimme sagen. Und richtig - eine Sekunde später erschien Lupins Gestalt im Türrahmen und musterte Snape mit seltsam zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck.  
'Ralph? Wer ist Ralph', dachte Snape einigermassen verwirrt, bevor ihm einfiel, dass das der Name dieser Hostess sein musste, mit dem er Lupin schon zwei Mal gesehen hatte. 'Und warum, zum Teufel verwechselt er mich mit ihm? So bescheuert kann nicht mal Lupin sein', dachte Snape weiter und suchte gerade nach einem Kraftausdruck, der deutlich genug war um Lupin wieder loszuwerden, da hatte der Werwolf auch schon weitergesprochen.  
"Ich sehe, du hast den Trank schon eingenommen", sagte Lupin leise und schloss die Tür hinter sich, während seine Blicke bewundernd über Snapes Körper glitten.  
"Fantastisch", murmelte Lupin. "Aber warum hast du keine Robe an? Ich hatte dich doch gebeten eine zu besorgen?"  
Ein Blitz der Erkenntnis durchzuckte Snape bei Lupins letzten Bemerkungen. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn! Die Gespräche der Anderen im Foyer und in den Pausen, warum Lupin ihm ein Büschel Haare ausgerissen hatte, Ralph...  
Snapes Herz klopfte rascher. Lupin hielt ihn für Ralph und Ralph benutzte Vielsafttrank für die Ausübung seines Gewerbes. Doch wie...  
Plötzlich bemerkte Snape, dass Lupin sehr dicht vor ihm stand und mit beiden Händen an dem Aufschlag seines Morgenmantels entlang strich.  
"Aber ich muss zugeben, das hier sieht auch ziemlich scharf aus", flüsterte Lupin heiser.  
  
Snape wusste zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Lupin hatte ihn völlig überrumpelt und die Situation drohte ihm zu entgleiten.  
"Wieviel Zeit haben wir noch?" hörte er Lupin fragen, doch bevor er antworten konnte, machte Lupin sich an Snapes Gürtel zu schaffen. "Egal, ich werde heute wohl nicht die ganze Stunde durchhalten." Lupins Augen glänzten fiebrig.  
Ein Gedanke schoss Snape durch den Kopf - Lupin musste durch die heruntergefallene 6 an seiner Zimmertür getäuscht worden sein.  
"Lupin, Sie machen einen grossen Fehler", stiess Snape hastig hervor und stellte zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung fest, dass seine Stimme rau klang.  
Ein amüsierter Blick streifte Snape.  
"Sooo echt wollte ich es dann auch nicht haben", hauchte Lupin in sein Ohr, bevor er ein paar hungriger Lippen auf Snapes Hals senkte.  
'Das ist nicht gut, das ist definitiv gar nicht gut', dachte Snape geschockt. Doch dann wanderten Lupins Lippen tiefer und seine Hände öffneten den Morgenmantel und Snapes Körper reagierte sehr entgegenkommend auf Lupins Stimulationen.  
'Das ist überhaupt nicht gut... das ist - fantastisch... oohjaah'.  
  
Für einige Zeit sollten dies Snapes letzte zusammenhängende Gedanken sein.  
Lupins Hände und Lippen weckten Gefühle in Snape, von denen er nicht gewusste hatte, dass sie existierten. Mit einem ungeduldigen Ruck zerrte Lupin den Morgenmantel von Snapes Schultern und stiess ihn auf das Bett. Heiss glitt sein Mund über den nackten Oberkörper seinem Ziel entgegen. Snape erschauerte, als sich die Lippen des Werwolfs hungrig um seine Erektion schlossen. Wie durch einen Nebel registrierte Snape, dass Lupin mit der einen Hand seinen Mund unterstützte, während er mit der anderen Hand seine Hose geöffnet hatte und sich offensichtlich selbst befriedigte. Es wurde schnell zu viel für Snape und als Lupin anfing trotz des lebendigen Knebels in seinem Mund zu stöhnen, erreichte Snape einen sinnverstörenden Höhepunkt.  
  
Nachdem kurz darauf auch Lupin seinen Orgasmus erreicht hatte, rutschte er vom Bett herunter, säuberte sich oberflächlich und richtete seine Kleidung. Aus seinem Umhang zog er einen Beutel in dem Münzen klimperten.  
"Wie vereinbart." Mit diesen Worten legte er den Beutel auf den Tisch. Dann sah er Snape an, der in all seiner Nacktheit ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag und immer noch um Atem rang, während ihn die Nachwehen dieses überaus beglückenden Zwischenfalls sanft durchpulsten.  
"Ich würde morgen gern wiederkommen. Gleiche Uhrzeit?"  
Snapes Gehirn hatte seinen Dienst noch nicht wieder angetreten. Lupin wollte wiederkommen? Wieder-Kommen... oja! Das war definitiv eine berauschende Idee. Da er sich noch nicht fähig fühlte einen zusammenhängenden Satz von sich zu geben nickte er einfach und Lupin wandte sich zum Gehen. In der Tür drehte er sich noch ein Mal um.  
"Brauchst du noch weitere Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank?"  
Snape befürchtet hierdurch unnötige Komplikationen und ausserdem hatte er keine Lust, dass ihm Lupin noch mehr Haare ausriss, deshalb schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Wunderbar. Dann bis morgen. Und besorge dir bitte eine schwarze Robe."  
Dann war er fort und Snape schlief erschöpft ein.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Also, der Kongress dauert eine Woche, zwei Kapitel haben wir schon, ein Epilog müsste auch kommen - lasst mich mal nachrechnen... insgesamt müssten wir mindestens auf 4 Kapitel kommen. Vielleicht auch mehr - das ist davon abhängig, wie intensiv mich die Muse küsst. Auf jeden Fall muss ich euch für die Fortsetzung bis Januar vertrösten, weil ich über die Feiertage mit 90%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit keinen PC-Zugriff haben werde.  
Was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche, fragt ihr? Many, many reviews!! 


	3. you can leave your hat on

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Idee für die Verwendung des Vielsafttrankes zu *räusper* erotischen Zwecken von mortianna aus ihrer Story "Misery" geklaut habe und dass mir die Idee zu dem Kongress bei Toyo Malloy und ihrer Story "Lover's Diary" gekommen ist - beides sehr zu empfehlen!  
  
  
Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Es ist schön, wenn man so treue Leser hat. Sogar Maxine überwindet sich mir zu liebe - was sagt man dazu... ich bin gerührt!  
@Toyo Malloy - glaub' mir, das Gesicht hätte ich auch gerne gesehen. Was mich zu der Frage bringt: Hollywood - wann werden meine Storys verfilmt?! ;-)  
@Severin - ich war schon immer ein Anhänger der Stille-Wasser-sind-tief-Theorie. Für mich fällt der liebe Remus voll in diese Kategorie. Danke auch für die lieben Wünsche... ich hoffe ich kann mich mit diesem Kapitel dafür revanchieren.  
@tentakula - ja, das hat bestimmt keiner kapiert *ratlos in die gegend guck* :-)  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Foreign Affair  
  
oder: take off your coat real slow - but you can leave your hat on  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Snape hatte am nächsten Tag alle Hände voll zu tun. Als Erstes legte er einen Zauber auf seine Zimmernummer, der aus der 306 auf Dauer eine 309 machte. Den gleichen Zauber liess er auch Zimmer 309 angedeihen, das somit zu Zimmer 306 wurde. Dann liess er über die Rezeption eine Nachricht an Lupin schicken, in der er ihn bat etwaige weitere Mitteilungen an Ralph entweder unter seiner Tür durchzuschieben, oder über die Rezeption an ihn weiter leiten zu lassen. Eine kleines Gespräch mit dem Hotelmanager und ein etwas grösserer Bestechungsbetrag stellten sicher, dass der ominöse Ralph das Hotel und das Department Magique verliess. In der Mittagspause eilte Snape noch rasch zu einer Schneiderei um sich eine schwarze Robe zu kaufen. Er hatte flüchtig daran gedacht, seine Eigene zu tragen, doch die Gefahr, dass Lupin sie an irgendeinem Detail erkannte war zu gross. Seufzend zahlte er die völlig überhöhten Messepreise der Schneiderin und erwarb eine einfache Robe, die seiner eigenen immer noch ähnlich genug sah um Lupin zufrieden zu stellen. Bei dem Gedanken an einen zufriedengestellten Lupin überzog Snape ein erwartungsvoller Schauer, der in seinem Nacken begann, sich langsam über seinen Rücken zog und dann zwischen seinen Beinen endete.  
  
  
Das Mittagessen verlief ereignislos und Snape nutzte die Zeit, die ihm zwischen dem Essen und seinem Vortrag noch blieb um sein Zimmer von allen sichtbaren Spuren seiner eigenen Anwesenheit zu reinigen. Alle seine Kleider verschloss er im Kleiderschrank. Seine Akten und seine Pergamentrollen mit seiner Schrift steckte er in eine Tasche, die er unter den Schrank schob. Auf dem Tisch stellte er eine Sanduhr bereit, die genau eine Stunde anzeigte - immerhin musste er für Lupin die notwendige Illusion aufrecht erhalten. Im Badezimmer war nicht viel zu tun. Alles, was dort herumstand konnte genauso gut diesem Ralph gehören. Snape betrachtete sein Werk und er war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Lupin konnte kommen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr ihn sofort wieder ein Kribbeln. Er schloss die Augen und dachte angestrengt an etwas völlig Unerotisches, bis sich diese durchaus angenehme Gefühl wieder verflüchtigt hatte. Er musste dringend damit aufhören derart zweideutig zu denken - schliesslich hatte er gleich einen Vortrag zu halten.  
  
  
Am Nachmittag hielt Snape seinen Vortrag. Er referierte über die vielseitige Verwendbarkeit von Alabaster-Efeu in Zaubertränken. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, dass Lupin auch unter den Zuhörern sass. Er hatte sich einen Platz in der letzten Reihe ausgesucht und dem verschleierten Blick nach zu schliessen, träumte er die meiste Zeit vor sich hin. Snape hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, sich den Inhalt dieser Träume bildhaft vorzustellen. Da diese Gedanken jedoch seinem Vortrag nicht förderlich waren unterdrückte er sie erbarmungslos und holte sie erst wieder hervor, als er geendet hatte und die Zuhörer nach einem höflichen Applaus den Saal verliessen.  
Snape blieb noch eine Weile hinter seinem Rednerpult stehen und dachte darüber nach, warum das alles passierte und warum er es geschehen liess. Er sah Lupin nach, wie er mit den anderen Zauberern und Hexen dem Ausgang zustrebte.  
  
Warum war ausgerechnet er Lupins 'dunkelste, geheimste, erotische Phantasie' (wie ein Zauberer es heute in einer der Pausen bezeichnet hatte)?  
Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefiel - es gefiel ihm sogar ganz ausserordentlich.  
Für einen begrenzten Zeitraum musste er nicht er selbst sein, sondern musste nur so tun als ob. Er war dann nicht mehr Severus Snape, Zaubertränkelehrer und Todesser-Spion, sondern einfach nur Ralph...  
Was Lupin wohl heute abend von Ralph verlangen würde? Snape hatte genug Erfahrung um einige der Möglichkeiten, die sich boten zu fürchten und doch - herbei zu sehnen. Eine Weile überliess er sich diesen widersprüchlichen Gedanken, doch dann schüttelte er sie energisch ab. Einerseits konnter er jederzeit Lupin vor die Tür setzen, wenn es ihm zuviel wurde, andererseits traute er Lupin nicht zu, dass er gewalttätig werden würde - energisch, ja. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig dominant - aber gewalttätig? Nein. Sein Herz klopfte erwartungsvoll. Er sah kurz auf die Uhr. Noch drei Stunden! Die Robe fiel ihm wieder ein und wie nachdrücklich Lupin darauf bestanden hatte. Snape schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Er hatte noch nie von einem Roben-Fetischisten gehört - doch Lupin war zweifellos anders als die Anderen. Und nicht nur, weil er zufällig ein Werwolf war.  
  
Beim Abendessen hatte Lupin es geschafft, sich an den gleichen Tisch zu platzieren, an dem Snape schon sass. Snape versuchte sein Möglichstes um ihn - wie üblich - zu ignorieren und es gelang ihm auch ganz gut. Auch Lupin sah höchstens einmal zufällig in seine Richtung, ganz so, wie es immer gewesen war.  
Bis das Dessert serviert wurde.  
Es gab eine Cremespeise, die mit Früchten und Waffeln dekoriert war. Snape diskutierte mit seinem Gegenüber nochmals über seinen Alabaster-Efeu-Vortrag und leckte dabei tief in Gedanken die Creme von einer der Waffeln. Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen vom anderen Tischende riss ihn aus seiner Gedankenkette und sein Blick richtete sich automatisch auf Lupin, der durchaus geschickt sein Keuchen als Hustenanfall tarnte und sicher nur deshalb so kirschrot anlief, weil ihm etwas in den falschen Hals geraten war.  
Snape wandte sich betont gleichgültig wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu, doch unter der kalten Fassade hatte sein Blut angefangen zu rasen und er konnte es nicht lassen, Lupin ein wenig zu provozieren. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er Lupins Blicke praktisch ständig auf sich ruhen fühlte, tauchte er die Waffel erneut in die Creme und leckte sie langsam wieder ab, bevor er ein Stück Waffel abbiss.  
Er musste sich nicht erst zu Lupin umdrehen um die Wirkung, die dies auf den Werwolf hatte zu überprüfen. Sein Gehör vermittelte ihm eine sehr genaue Vorstellung - erst ein sehr deutliches Wimmern, dann ein vorgetäuschtes Husten, eine mit erstickter Stimme gemurmelte Entschuldigung, Stühlerücken und schnelle Schritte auf dem Teppichboden.  
Mit leichtem Bedauern blickte Snape auf seine zweite Waffel. Welche Verschwendung!  
  
  
Nach dem Abendessen blieb Snape nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er ging schnell auf sein Zimmer, versteckte seine eigene Robe und sein Jackett im Schrank und zog die neue Robe über sein weisses Hemd. Er stand noch mitten im Zimmer, als es schon an der Tür klopfte. Snape blickte überrascht auf die Uhr - er hatte noch über eine Viertelstunde Zeit.  
"Ich bin's, Remus", drang eine Stimme durch die Tür. "Ich weiss, ich bin zu früh, aber kann ich trotzdem schon rein kommen?"  
Snape unterdrückte ein triumphierendes Grinsen.  
"Einen Moment noch", rief er Lupin zu und strich noch ein Mal kurz über seine Robe.  
"Bitte", forderte er dann Lupin auf und die Tür wurde rasch aufgestossen.  
Lupin blieb in der offenen Tür stehen, die Hand noch auf der Türklinke und sah Snape einfach nur an.  
"Ja!" flüsterte er dann leise und schloss die Tür.  
  
Mit funkelnden Augen ging er auf Snape zu und legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern.  
Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. "Besser so?" murmelte er kaum hörbar.  
Lupins Augen glitzerten verheissungsvoll.  
"Oh, ja", antwortete er seufzend. "Ich habe schon sehr lange davon geträumt, dir diese Robe aufzuknöpfen."  
Seine Finger streichelten über Snapes Hals und den Rand des Stehkragens.  
"Wieviel Zeit haben wir heute?"  
Snape wies mit einer Handbewegung auf die Sanduhr. Lupins Blick war der Bewegung gefolgt, doch dann hatte er sich sofort wieder auf Snapes Robe konzentriert.  
"Gut", murmelte er. Dann fing er an, einen Knopf nach dem anderen zu lösen. Er ging dabei sehr methodisch und langsam vor. Er knöpfte erst die Robe und dann Snapes Hemd auf, bis er genug Haut freigelegt hatte um - wie in der ersten Nacht - seine Lippen darauf zu pressen.  
Snape stöhnte leise und Lupin unterbrach seine Tätigkeit für einige Sekunden.  
"Sei ruhig laut, wenn du willst", flüsterte er heiser. "Ich mag das."  
  
Wenige Minuten später lagen beide nackt auf dem Bett und Snape hatte bereits oft von Lupins Erlaubnis laut zu sein, Gebrauch gemacht. Lupins animalische Lust erregte ihn mehr, als alles was er bisher erlebt oder gesehen hatte. Wenn ihn der Werwolf noch weitertrieb, würde er vor Begierde noch anfangen zu sabbern - wobei - eines seiner Körperteile tat dies ohnehin schon.  
"Leg' dich auf den Rücken", hauchte Lupin ihm atemlos ins Ohr und er beeilte sich, diesem Wunsch nach zu kommen. Lupin schob sich langsam über ihn und beide hielten kurz die Luft an, als ihre Erektionen sich berührten. Snape bewegte automatisch seine Hüften und rieb seinen Unterkörper gegen Lupins steifes Glied.  
"Nein, warte", hörte er Lupin keuchen, doch es fiel ihm schwer, mit diesen Bewegungen aufzuhören.  
Lupin entfernte sich ein wenig von ihm, dann fühlte er, wie eine ölige Substanz in seine Erektion massiert wurde und schon einen Moment später schob sich Lupins Körper langsam über seinen pulsierenden Schaft.  
  
Es dauerte auch dieses Mal nicht so lange, wie Snape sich das vielleicht gewünscht hätte, doch die Waffel-Aktion hatte Lupin offensichtlich bereits im Speisesaal in einen Zustand höchster Erregung versetzt und dafür, dachte Snape bei sich, hat er erstaunlich lange ausgehalten. Lupin hatte zuerst seinen Orgasmus erreicht, seine heisse Flüssigkeit hatte sich über Snapes Finger und Oberkörper ergossen. Ein Zittern hatte Lupins ganzen Körper durchlaufen, er hatte sich aufgebäumt und seinen Kopf in den Nacken geworfen. Für Snape war dies der erotischste Anblick seines Lebens und er erreichte ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt.  
  
  
Einen Moment lang blieb Lupin keuchend auf ihm liegen, doch dann setzte er sich schon wieder auf. Snape bemerkte, dass er nach der Sanduhr sah. Dann stand er auf und suchte seine Kleidungsstücke auf dem Fussboden zusammen.  
  
"Du willst schon gehen?" fragte Snape erschöpft.  
"Ja."  
"Wir haben noch eine Viertelstunde. Warum reden wir nicht?" schlug Snape vorsichtig vor. Er wusste nicht so recht warum, aber er wollte ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen.  
Lupin sah erstaunt von seinen Socken auf.   
"Reden? Worüber denn?"  
Snape sagte das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. "Wer ist dieser Severus eigentlich?"  
"Das habe ich dir doch schon erzählt." Lupin lächelte nachsichtig. "Er ist Lehrer an einer Schule, an der ich einmal aushilfsweise unterrichtet habe und wir waren früher miteinander in Hogwarts."  
Snape dachte kurz nach, während Lupin seine Schuhe anzog und dann mit nacktem Oberkörper nach seinem Hemd fahndete.  
"Warum gerade er?" fragte er schliesslich.  
"Warum willst du das wissen?" fragte Lupin leicht geistesabwesend, weil er sich bei seinem Hemd verknöpft hatte.  
'Ich will es wissen, weil ich es selbst bin' schrie Snapes Gehirn, doch es gelang ihm halbwegs unbeteiligt zu wirken.  
"Es interessiert mich eben. Meist handelt es sich um Jugendlieben oder Ähnliches. Ist das mit dir und ihm auch so?" Vielleicht hatte Lupin ja schon während der Schulzeit für ihn geschwärmt - vielleicht war das des Rätsels Lösung.  
"Severus und ich?" Lupin lachte, verschluckte sich dabei und hustete und lachte gleichzeitig. Als er wieder genug Luft bekam, wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Severus und ich - du kennst ihn nicht, sonst wüsstest du wie lächerlich diese Frage ist."  
Snape fühlte sich leicht gekränkt. Ein Verhältnis mit ihm war also lächerlich? Aber vielleicht war es ja gerade anders herum. Vielleicht litt der Werwolf ja an Minderwertigkeitskomplexen.  
"Warum sollte es lächerlich sein?" fragte er deshalb. "Du bist sehr anziehend, du hast Manieren... warum hast du es nicht einfach ein Mal versucht?"  
Lupin musterte ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick und stopfte sich das Hemd in die Hose.  
"Ich hätte nicht lange genug gelebt um es zu bereuen. Severus Snape und Männer - also wirklich! Dass ausgerechnet du diese Frage stellst!" Lupin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich dachte immer, gerade ihr hättet einen sechsten Sinn für so etwas."  
"Wieso?" fragte Snape etwas verwirrt.  
"Na, überleg' doch mal. Am ersten Abend - wer hat da Severus angesprochen? Ein Mann? Nein, es war eine deiner Kolleginnen. Und wer hat mich angesprochen? Du. Weil du genau gewusst hast, dass ich Männer bevorzuge." Er zog eine Grimasse. "Severus und schwul - eher gefriert die Hölle zu."  
Er zog sich weiter an, ab und zu kicherte er amüsiert dann liess er seinen Blick über Snape gleiten und seufzte leise.  
"Du siehst aus wie er, du sprichst wie er und doch bist du so anders."  
"Anders?"  
"Du bist viel netter - gar kein Vergleich. Bis morgen?" Er legte wieder einen Beutel auf den Tisch.  
Snape nickte.  
"Es war sehr schön heute", sagte Lupin leise und ging.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Na, habt ihr's schon gemerkt? Ich arbeite wieder mit Songtexten als Kapitelüberschrift. Ja, ich weiss - aber eine kleine Marotte braucht der Mensch!  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt! 


	4. you're my sex bomb and you can give it t...

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Idee für die Verwendung des Vielsafttrankes zu *räusper* erotischen Zwecken von mortianna aus ihrer Story "Misery" geklaut habe und dass mir die Idee zu dem Kongress bei Toyo Malloy und ihrer Story "Lover's Diary" gekommen ist - beides sehr zu empfehlen!  
  
  
So, Ich denke ich verrate nicht zuviel, wenn ich jetzt schon sage, dass Lupin natürlich dahinter kommt, dass es der echte Snape ist...  
Und wie üblich *räusper* vielen Dank für die witzigen Reviews ich freu mich da jedes Mal von Neuem drüber!  
  
@Seelenfinder - das ist aus dem Lied "Hot Stuff" von Donna Summer - auch bekannt aus dem Film "Ganz oder gar nicht". Zu Kapitel 1 war's übrigens ein 80er Jahre Disco-Fetzer "Obsession" von Animotion - ja, ich weiss, das kennt heute kein Schwein mehr :-)  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Foreign Affair  
  
oder: you're my sex bomb and you can give it to me when I need to come along  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Snape mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch. Hatte er gestern wirklich zu Lupin gesagt, er wäre anziehend? Was war da nur über ihn gekommen! Der echte Snape hätte das in hundert Jahren nicht zugegeben. Hätte er? Wann hatte er angefangen, dieses amüsante Spielchen ernster zu nehmen, als es ihm zu kam? Ärgerlich über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf. Heute war Donnerstag, der Kongress endete am Samstag nach dem Mittagessen und er würde Lupin nach heute und morgen Abend wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen und das war auch gut so. Allerdings hätte er vorher schon noch gerne gewusst, warum Lupin ausgerechnet für ihn ein Faible entwickelt hatte. Lupin war es gestern ja sehr erfolgreich gelungen einer Beantwortung dieser Frage auszuweichen.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück bat ihn eine Gruppe von Zauberern, die am Vortag seinem Referat gelauscht hatten, dieses nochmals mit ihnen durch zu arbeiten. Da ihn die angekündigten Vorträge für diesen Tag nicht besonders interessierten, stimmte Snape zu. Das war immer noch besser, als den restlichen Tag über Lupin und dessen Beweggründe nach zu grübeln.  
Was er leider den lieben langen Nachmittag dann auch tat.  
Denn der Nachmittags-Vortrag, den er besuchte, war gähnend langweilig und die Tatsache, dass Lupin nur zwei Reihen vor ihm sass, war seiner Konzentration nicht gerade förderlich.  
  
Nach Ende des Vortrages verlor Snape Lupin aus den Augen und sah ihn erst wieder, als es Zeit für ihr allabendliches Treffen war.  
Snape erwartete ihn wie am Abend vorher in der neuen Robe und Lupin begann ihr Liebesspiel wie üblich damit, seine Lippen auf Snapes freigelegte Halsbeuge zu pressen. Es mutete fast schon wie ein Ritual an, doch Snape war das völlig egal. Er sehnte diesen Augenblick genauso herbei, wie Lupin das augenscheinlich tat, denn nie verlor dessen Blick die fiebrige Intensität, die sich jedes Mal von Neuem in seinen Augen spiegelte, wenn er mit Snape allein war.  
  
Als Robe und Hemd offen waren und Lupin Snapes Körper mit Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge in glühende Bereitschaft versetzt hatte, führte er dessen Hände an seine Kleidung.  
"Zieh' mich aus", flüsterte er.  
Das war neu. Sonst hatte er sich immer selbst entkleidet und Snape nie die Initiative überlassen, deshalb traf ihn kurz ein verwunderter Blick, doch dann kam Snape dieser Bitte mit dem gebotenen Eifer nach. Als auch Lupins Oberkörper nackt war, zog er Snape an sich und hielt ihn sanft an sich gepresst. Erregung durchflutete beide Körper, als sich jeweils ein Oberschenkel gegen eine heisse Wölbung drückte.  
Lupin neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, doch Snape unterdrückte den Impuls einen Kuss auf diese wundervollen Lippen zu drücken. Er wusste, dass die Damen und Herren dieses Gewerbes dies unter keinen Umständen taten. Doch es war hart, diesem Drang zu widerstehen.  
  
Ein neuer Funke glomm in Lupins Augen auf.  
"Ich weiss, es war nicht ausgemacht, aber ich muss diesen Körper einfach besitzen. Ich zahle jeden Preis dafür." Seine Stimme war atemlos, aber bestimmt.  
Snape erschauerte bei diesen Worten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals von jemandem so begehrt worden zu sein. Die Gedanken, die diesen Worten folgten taten ein übriges und ein gewisser Körperteil versteifte sich noch mehr, was Lupin nicht entging und diesem ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln entlockte.  
Snapes Kehle und Hose wurden ihm plötzlich zu eng. Viel zu eng. Er räusperte sich kurz.  
"Das brauchst du nicht. Tu' es einfach", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme.  
  
Lupin liess sich dies nicht zwei Mal sagen.  
Doch trotz aller sichtbaren Ungeduld nahm er sich genug Zeit, bis Snape Lupins Finger nicht mehr genügten und er sie durch etwas ersetzte, das Snape ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entlockte. Snape lag auf dem Rücken, die Beine halb um Lupin geschlungen, während dieser im gleichen Rhythmus seiner Stösse seine Finger über Snapes Erektion bewegte.  
Es war Folter und Glückseligkeit gleichermassen.  
Als Snape schliesslich kam, hielt sich Lupin nicht mehr länger zurück. Er hatte gewusst, warum er es auf diese Art verlangt hatte, er wollte sehen, welche Emotionen sich auf Snapes Gesicht während seines Höhepunktes widerspiegeln würden. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Alles was er gehofft hatte, war da gewesen.   
Die Hingabe, die Sekunden der absoluten Verletzlichkeit, die Ekstase und das Verlangen. Für wenige Augenblicke vergass er völlig, dass er nicht das Original vor sich hatte.  
Dieser Anblick war für Lupin der letzte Kick, den er brauchte um ebenfalls seinen Orgasmus zu erreichen. Lupins letzte, heftige Stösse und die heisse Flüssigkeit in seinem Inneren entlockten Snape einige lustvolle Seufzer, die Lupin heisse Schauer über den Rücken jagten.  
Lupin zog sich zurück und legte sich neben ihn. Beide atmeten schwer. Snape bemerkte, dass Lupins Blick immer noch mit einem gewissen Hunger auf ihm ruhte. Dann strich Lupin mit seinen Fingern durch die leicht klebrige Flüssigkeit auf Snapes Bauch und Brust und leckte sie genüsslich ab, wobei er keine Sekunde Snapes Gesicht aus den Augen liess.  
Snape fluchte innerlich, dass er im Moment viel zu verausgabt war um auf diese sinnliche Provokation angemessen zu reagieren und versuchte krampfhaft, bei diesem Anblick ein lustvolles Wimmern zu unterdrücken, das in seiner Kehle hochstieg. Es misslang ihm kläglich, doch Lupin seufzte befriedigt und liess sich in die Kissen zurück sinken.  
  
Einige Augenblicke später, während denen Snape sich krampfhaft bemühte, sein Gehirn wieder zur Arbeit anzuhalten, huschte Lupins Blick zur Sanduhr, auf der noch einige Minuten übrig waren. Er wollte aufstehen, doch eine Hand berührte ihn an der Hüfte und hielt ihn zurück.  
"Warum gerade er?" Snape hatte sich glücklicher Weise genügend gesammelt um wieder in zusammenhängenden Sätzen zu sprechen.  
Lupin drehte sich verwundert um.  
"Meine Güte, bist du aber hartnäckig", sagte er lächelnd.  
"Ich bin nur neugierig", behauptete Snape. "Also?"  
"Na schön", gab Lupin nach. Er stand schliesslich doch auf und fing an, sich anzuziehen, während er erzählte.  
"Ich weiss selbst nicht genau warum ich diese Leidenschaft ausgerechnet für Severus entwickelt habe. Früher, als wir noch selbst zur Schule gingen, fand ich ihn nicht besonders bemerkenswert, er war eher lästig. Doch damals hatte ich auch andere Sorgen." Er machte eine kurze Pause um seine Schuhe zu zu schnüren.  
"Auch als wir für ein Jahr Kollegen waren, dachte ich nicht besonders oft an ihn und schon gar nicht so." Ein anzüglicher Blick streifte Snapes nackten Körper.  
"Weißt du, es würde mir leichter fallen, nicht den Faden zu verlieren, wenn du dich mit etwas Anderem als lediglich Schweiss bedecken würdest."  
Es hatte vorwurfsvoll klingen sollen, doch sein Lächeln zeigte Snape, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.  
Snape winkte deshalb nur lässig ab und Lupin fuhr fort.  
"Die Sache fing erst an, als eine Kollegin mir erzählte, dass Severus meinen Vorgänger im letzten Schuljahr bei einer Duell-Demonstration unsterblich blamiert hat. Diese Geschichte wurde für mich erst dadurch richtig pikant, dass ich wahrscheinlich einer der Wenigen bin, die wissen, dass der liebe Gilderoy von Zeit zu Zeit seine bisexuellen Neigungen auslebt." Lupin seufzte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. "Womöglich hat er auch das vergessen. Ein Jammer... Naja, wie dem auch sei, dadurch sah ich die Sache natürlich in einem etwas anderen Licht als meine klatschsüchtige Kollegin. Plötzlich hatte ich diese Vision von einem halbnackten Severus, der drohend über einem am Boden liegenden Gilderoy in einer zerfetzten Robe, aber mit perfekt frisiertem Haar steht. Irgendwie muss es dann in meinem Gehirn einen Kurzschluss gegeben haben." Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Auf jeden Fall bin ich Severus seither rettungslos verfallen." Er lächelte dabei, doch Snape wurde klar, dass er es bitter ernst meinte.  
  
Lupin schlüpfte in seine Robe. "Dieser Mann ist einfach Wahnsinn. Du hättest ihn gestern Abend sehen sollen, wie er sein Dessert gegessen hat. Ich fürchte, ich werde nie wieder eine Waffel essen können, ohne sofort hart zu werden." Er legte wieder einen Beutel auf den Tisch.  
"Es wäre wahrscheinlich auch besser gewesen, wenn ich nie auf dein Angebot eingegangen wäre", sagte Lupin nachdenklich. "Aber einer Versuchung konnte ich noch nie widerstehen. Bis Morgen? Gut. Ich habe es heute sehr genossen." Seine Stimme war bei diesen Worten weicher geworden. Er sah Snape noch ein Mal an, dann blickte er nach der Sanduhr und seufzte bedauernd. Sie war fast abgelaufen. Mit einem melancholischen Lächeln ging er zur Tür und verliess das Zimmer.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel - zugegeben. Doch dafür folgt der nächste Teil ein bisschen schneller! 


	5. I'll satisfy your every need

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Idee für die Verwendung des Vielsafttrankes zu *räusper* erotischen Zwecken von mortianna aus ihrer Story "Misery" geklaut habe und dass mir die Idee zu dem Kongress bei Toyo Malloy und ihrer Story "Lover's Diary" gekommen ist - beides sehr zu empfehlen!  
  
  
  
@ Kitsumi - also gut, hier noch ein bisschen mehr Lockhart für dich (ja, der Film war irgendwie schon inspirierend *grins* - und für mich ist Lockhart einfach die grösste Tunte diesseits des Mississippi - zumindest nach der Beschreibung im Buch); aber bei den Sexszenen muss ich dich enttäuschen - ich wollte diesmal einfach nicht zu drastisch werden... sorry!  
  
@ Alanis - ein Lob von dir *froi*! Das Virus ist mittlerweile auch übern Jordan *puh*  
  
@ tentakula - äääh... also irgendwie hast du dich früher auch etwas eloquenter ausgedrückt (nicht hauen - ich mach ja nur Spass) - aber keine Sorge, ich verstehe dich schon :-)  
  
Und an alle anderen ( Lilith, Toyo Malloy, Keeline, Severin, Maxine - hab' ich noch jemand vergessen?) ebenfalls vielen, vielen Dank - ich glaube, ich habe noch nie soviele Reviews für ein einziges Kapitel bekommen. Na, knacken wir die 30er-Grenze noch?  
  
Wie versprochen, ein etwas flotteres update. Ausserdem kann ich nicht widerstehen, wenn ihr sooo lieb bitte-bitte macht *smile*. Heute erfährt Lupin, dass es der echte Snape ist - also: aufgepasst!  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Foreign Affair  
  
oder: I'll satisfy your every need, and I now know you will satisfy me  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Nach dem Frühstück wurde Snape von einem der Kongressleiter angesprochen.  
"Professor Snape, wir veranstalten morgen Abend vor dem Dinner noch eine kleine Cocktailstunde in der Hotelbar." Er lächelte verbindlich. "Es soll eine kleine Abschiedsgeste sein, bevor am Samstag nach dem Mittagessen wieder alle in Aufbruchstimmung sind und jeder nur daran denkt, rechtzeitig einen Portschlüssel zu erwischen. Wir würden uns freuen, Sie und auch einige der anderen Vortragenden an unserem reservierten Tisch begrüssen zu dürfen." Sein Lächeln wurde plötzlich gequält. "Bitte sagen Sie, dass Sie kommen. Noch eine Stunde allein mit diesem Lockhart und ich bin reif für St. Mungos", flüsterte er drängend.  
Snape war schon drauf und dran gewesen abzulehnen, doch diese Information liess ihn kurz innehalten und seine Ablehnung hinunter schlucken.  
Snape nickte. "Ich werde da sein", erwiderte er knapp.  
Innerlich rieb er sich die Hände.  
Lupin würde sicher auch da sein und ihn beobachten. Hatte er nicht gerade erst gestern Abend erzählt, dass ihn die Kombination Snape/Lockhart auf unsittliche Gedanken gebracht hatte? Nun, man würde sehen!  
  
  
Der Tag zog sich dahin und Snape hatte diesen Kongress schon reichlich satt. Die ewigen Diskussionen fingen an ihn zu ermüden, die egozentrische Selbstdarstellerei einiger Teilnehmer widerte ihn an. Wenn es nur nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre er wahrscheinlich vorzeitig abgereist. Doch da gab es ja noch Lupin...  
  
  
Pünktlich eine Stunde vor dem Mittagessen fanden sich die meisten der Kongressteilnehmer in der Hotelbar ein. Snape verlangte einen Whiskey und hatte kaum sein Glas in Empfang genommen, als auch schon der Kongressleiter mit Lockhart im Schlepptau auf ihn zu kam.  
"Nehmen Sie ihn mir ab - nur für eine Viertelstunde", raunte der erschöpfte Mann Snape zu, ohne dass Lockhart es hörte.  
Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich, doch dann schüttelte er Lockhart die Hand und der Kongressleiter entfernte sich erleichtert.  
"Nun, Lockhart", begrüsste er ihn. "War der Kongress für Sie in irgendeiner Hinsicht von Nutzen?"  
"Oh, doch - glaube ich wenigstens", antwortete Lockhart mit einem geistesabwesenden Lächeln.  
"Ist Miss Miranda denn heute Abend nicht hier?" fragte Snape nicht übermässig interessiert.  
"Sie ist etwas indisponiert", äusserte Lockhart vage. "Sie hat mich etwas zu oft herum kommandiert, verstehen Sie? Das hätte sie besser nicht tun sollen. Ab und zu erinnere ich mich nämlich an so Einiges. Jetzt glaubt sie, dass sie eine Erkältung hat", endete er mit einem kalten Lächeln bei dem Snape schlagartig wieder einfiel, dass man diesen Mann nicht unterschätzen durfte.  
"Sie erinnern sich also wieder?" fragte er nach aussen hin ungerührt. "Wie ist Ihnen denn die Zeit in Hogwarts in Erinnerung geblieben?" Er legte mit Bedacht eine Hand auf Lockharts Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu erkennen, wer sich da hinter ihm an seinem Drink verschluckt hatte. Lupins Husten war ihm mittlerweile mehr als vertraut.  
"Vage, äusserst vage", antwortete Lockhart mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln.  
Nun, da er sich Lupins ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein konnte, ging Snape auf die nächste Stufe seines nur grob umrissenen Plans über.  
"Dann wissen Sie wohl auch nicht mehr, dass ich Sie während einer Duell-Demonstration - wie nennen die Muggel das doch so treffend - flachgelegt habe?"  
  
Hinter ihnen klirrte Glas.  
Snape drehte sich langsam um und sah Lupins Gesicht vor sich. Auf dem Boden lag ein zersplittertes Glas in einer kleinen Cocktailpfütze.  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue und Lupins Wangen färbten sich rosa.  
"Immer noch so ungeschickt, Lupin?" fragte Snape mit einem tadelnden Unterton, dann liess er Lupin und Lockhart stehen und ging mit wehender Robe in den Speisesaal.  
  
  
Nach dem Abendessen traf Lupin pünktlich wie immer in Snapes Zimmer ein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah Snape lange an.  
"Weißt du eigentlich wie verrückt ich nach dir bin?" sagte er dann mit dunkler Stimme.  
"Ich denke, ich habe eine gewisse Vorstellung davon", äusserte Snape halbwegs sachlich, bevor Lupin ihm ganz unzeremoniell die Kleider vom Leib riss. Snape vergalt ihm Gleiches mit Gleichem und wenige Minuten später waren beide im Bett gelandet.  
  
Snapes Lippen gingen über Lupins Oberkörper auf Wanderschaft, doch Lupin rückte ein wenig von ihm ab.  
"Heute ist dann wohl das letzte Mal", sagte Lupin nachdenklich.  
Snape nickte und strich Lupin eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Lupins Gesicht.  
"Ich hätte heute schon wieder einen Sonderwunsch", äusserte er tastend.  
"So?"  
"Ja, ich weiss - du hast mir gesagt, dass dein Mund tabu ist und ich war auch damit einverstanden, aber... Ich verlange ja nicht, dass du mich küsst, aber... könntest du ausnahmsweise...?" Lupin sah Snape bittend und leicht verlegen an.  
Snape fand es seltsam, dass Lupin ausgerechnet diese Bitte nicht wörtlich über die Lippen kam, doch im Grunde war es egal. Er wusste auch so, was der Werwolf von ihm wollte und er würde dieser Bitte nur zu gerne nachkommen.  
"Okay, es war eine blöde Frage, ich dachte nur..." fing Lupin mit nervöser Stimme an, doch Snape legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und er verstummte augenblicklich.  
  
Dann rutschte Snape auf dem Bett immer tiefer, bis seine Lippen an ihrem Ziel angelangt waren. Langsam schlossen sich seine Lippen um Lupins Erektion, wo sie gemeinsam mit Snapes Händen und Zunge Lupin dazu brachten lustvoll zu stöhnen und unzusammenhängende Wortfetzen auszustossen. Kurz bevor Lupin seinen Orgasmus erreichte, wollte er sich zurück ziehen, doch Snape stiess seine Hände weg und liess seinen Mund dort, wo er war. Lupins Höhepunkt war heftig und er liess seinen Körper schlaff und ausgepumpt zurück. Diesen Zustand nutzte Snape um mit einem einzigen raschen Stoss in diesen sinnlichen Körper einzudringen.  
Lupin keuchte überrascht auf, als er Snape in sich spürte, doch schon kurze Zeit später bewegte er sich mit ihm im gleichen Rhythmus und dank Snapes talentierter Finger kam er zum zweiten Mal, gerade als Snape sich zuckend in ihn ergoss.  
  
"Oh mein Gott", stöhnte Lupin heiser, als Snape sich aus ihm zurück zog und neben ihm in die Kissen sank.  
"Du sagst es", bestätigte Snape atemlos.  
Dann blickten beide fast gleichzeitig auf die Sanduhr.  
"Das war es dann wohl", sagte Lupin mit unsicherer Stimme. "Vielleicht gehst du besser ins Badezimmer. Es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit übrig und ich möchte nicht sehen, wie du dich zurück verwandelst."  
Snape nickte stumm, rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck.  
"Du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht", sagte Lupin mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. Seine Finger strichen sacht über Snapes Wange. "Ich werde diese Woche mit dir nie vergessen."  
In diesem Moment senkten sich Snapes Lippen auf Lupins Mund und küssten ihn sanft. Snape wusste selbst nicht warum er das getan hatte, doch es hatte sich gut und richtig angefühlt und es tat ihm nicht leid.  
"Ich fürchte, jetzt hast du mir endgültig das Herz gebrochen", sagte Lupin kaum hörbar als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten.  
  
Mit einem Ruck riss sich Snape von diesem verführerischen Anblick los, den die immer noch leicht geöffneten Lippen des Werwolfs boten und ging rasch und ohne sich umzudrehen ins Badezimmer, wo er die Tür hinter sich verriegelte.  
Dann stand er da, Stirn und Hände gegen die Tür gepresst und verfluchte sich, dass er nichts dagegen unternommen hatte, dass er sich - im Gegenteil - diesem Werwolf bereitwillig hingegeben hatte und es auch noch genossen hatte.  
Es war besser, dass es vorbei war - endlich vorbei war und er sein normales Leben wieder aufnehmen konnte. Er rückte leicht von der Tür ab. Nichts wäre leichter, als diese Tür wieder zu öffnen und zurück in das Zimmer zu Lupin zu gehen und...  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging stattdessen unter die Dusche.  
  
Als er fertig geduscht hatte schlang er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und betrat seltsam gehemmt das Zimmer in dem es noch ganz leicht nach Lupins Schweiss roch. Snape seufzte leise, dann schüttelte er wieder den Kopf.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Lupin trat in das Zimmer.  
"Ich werde noch so vergesslich wie der liebe Gilderoy. Ich habe doch glatt meinen Umhang hier... liegen... lassen..."  
Lupins Hand hatte bereits nach seinem Umhang gegriffen, der tatsächlich noch über einer Stuhllehne gelegen hatte und verharrte nun mitten in der Bewegung. Fassungslos starrte er auf Snape, der wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt mitten im Zimmer stand.  
  
Für einen kleinen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen.  
  
"Du bist nicht Ralph", sagte Lupin schliesslich mit bebender Stimme.  
Sein Blick huschte zwischen der abgelaufenen Sanduhr und Snape hin und her.  
"Ausser, du hättest im Badezimmer noch ein Mal von dem Vielsafttrank getrunken... Aber das wäre natürlich völlig idiotisch, nicht wahr? Du kannst deshalb definitiv nicht Ralph sein, oder? Aber wenn du nicht Ralph bist..."  
Lupins Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Doch noch weigerte er sich, die Wahrheit zu begreifen.  
"Das kann nicht sein! Das darf einfach nicht sein!" Wie von Furien gejagt rannte er durch das Zimmer und riss die Schranktüren auf.  
"Deine Roben! Deine Kleidung!" Er fand die Tasche mit den Pergamentrollen. "Deine Handschrift!"  
Alle Farbe war aus Lupins Gesicht gewichen, als er sich wieder zu Snape umdrehte.  
"Severus", flüsterte er. Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. "Die ganze Zeit über..."  
Dann veränderte sich mit einem Schlag sein Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Wangen färbten sich zornesrot und seine Augen sprühten wütende Blitze.  
"Die ganze Zeit über!!!" schrie er so laut, dass Snapes Trommelfell schmerzte.  
"Remus..." fing Snape an, der endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.  
"Was ich alles getan habe! Was ich alles gesagt habe..." Lupin wurde wieder blass.  
"Was ich dir alles erzählt habe...", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme.  
Snape streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. "Remus, ich..."  
"Fass' mich nicht an!" schrie Lupin völlig ausser sich. "Wie konntest du das nur zulassen!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Snape starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Tür, dann auf den Beutel mit Geld, der wie immer auf dem Tisch lag.  
"Auch gut", knurrte er dann grimmig.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ich habe heute festgelegt, dass es insgesamt 7 Kapitel geben wird - na, freut euch das nicht? Ändern könnt ihr eh nix dran *gehässig kicher* ;-)  
Also, bleibt dran, es wird noch ziemlich amüsant... 


	6. a question of lust a question of trust

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Boah, ey! Wieder so viele Reviews! *froi* *konfetti werf*  
@Keeline - irgendwie war das diesmal meine grösste Sorge, dass mir die zwei Hübschen etwas zu OOC geraten sind um noch glaubwürdig zu sein. Puh!  
@Alanis + Maxine - es ist schön zu wissen, dass meine kleinen Gags bei euch so gut ankommen. *g*  
@Cara, tentakula, Toyo Molloy (wie kommt man eigentlich auf so einen Namen?), Lillith - was würde ich nur ohne euch machen... - wo steckt eigentlich die liebe Severin? Wird doch nicht krank sein? *sorgen mach*  
Ich freue mich natürlich auch über anonymes Lob, aber wenn da auch ein Nickname stehen würde, könnte ich mich auch mal namentlich bedanken ;-)  
  
  
Ich hoffe, die französichen Brocken sind richtig geschrieben - mein Langenscheidt glänzt gerade durch Abwesenheit.  
  
************************************************  
  
Foreign Affair  
  
oder: a question of lust - a question of trust  
  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Schon vor dem Frühstück fing Snape damit an, sich einzureden, dass es keine Rolle spielte, auf welche Art dieses französische Idyll geendet hatte. Ein Ende war so oder so unausweichlich und eine Fortsetzung völlig indiskutabel gewesen. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Er war trotzdem deprimiert.  
  
Er packte seinen Habseligkeiten zusammen und verstaute auch zuletzt das Geld, mit dem Lupin ihn bezahlt hatte in einem grösseren Beutel den er sorgfältig zuschnürte. Er widerstand dabei der Versuchung das Geld nachzuzählen, obwohl er schon ganz gerne gewusst hätte, wieviel dieser Spass Lupin wert gewesen war.  
  
Er ging hinunter zur Rezeption an der ein älterer Mann ihn mit einem professionellen Lächeln empfing.  
"Bonjour Monsieur. Isch 'offe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Was kann isch für Sie tun?"  
"Ich reise ab", erwiderte Snape dumpf. Tatsächlich sah er keinen grossen Sinn mehr darin, sich durch die Abschlussveranstaltungen zu quälen.  
"Ah, oui, Monsieur. Bien sur. Ihre Zimmernummer, bitte."  
"Nummer 306 - Nein, 309. Professor Severus Snape", antwortete Snape ungeduldig.  
"Merci, Monsieur. Alles erledigt. Kann isch sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"  
"Ist vielleicht eine Nachricht für mich da?" fragte Snape aufgrund einer plötzlichen Eingebung.  
"Non, Monsieur."  
"Na gut", sagte Snape resigniert. "Dann sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass Professor Lupin dieses Päckchen erhält." Er zog den Geldbeutel aus seinem Umhang und legte ihn vor den Hotelangestellten. "Ich weiss leider seine Zimmernummer nicht."  
"Je regrette beaucoup, Monsieur. Isch bedauere vielmals, aber Professeur Lupin ist bereits gestern Abend abgereist."  
"Abgereist? Sind Sie sicher?" fragte Snape verblüfft.  
"Oui, Monsieur. 'aben Monsieur sonst noch einen Wunsch?"  
"Nein, danke. Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sich Snape leicht benommen und steckte den Geldbeutel wieder ein.  
"Au revoir. Und beehren Sie uns bald wieder."  
  
  
  
Wieder zu Hause in Hogwarts zermarterte er sich das Gehirn, wie Lupin wieder zu seinem Geld kommen sollte. Er wollte es nicht behalten, hatte dies auch nie vorgehabt und Lupin brauchte es sicher nötiger als jeder Andere. Das Dumme war nur, dass er Lupins Adresse nicht kannte und er Dumbledore nicht darum bitten wollte. Schliesslich rang er sich dazu durch, zwei der Schuleulen auf gut Glück damit los zu schicken. Nach zwei bangen Tagen des Wartens kamen die Eulen wieder zurück. Das Geld hatten sie immer noch bei sich. Snape bildete sich ein, dass die Eulen ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickten, doch das war natürlich völlig abwegig. Quer über seinem Begleitschreiben war in Lupins Handschrift gekritzelt 'Annahme verweigert, an Absender zurück'. Es war kein Zweifel möglich.  
"Wie kann man nur so verbohrt sein!" schrie Snape die Wände seines Zimmers an und stopfte den Geldbeutel wütend in eine Schreibtischschublade wo er ihm in den nächsten Tagen immer wieder in die Quere kam und ihn jedes Mal noch wütender machte.  
  
Einige Tage nach seiner Rückkehr von Paris fand wie immer eine Woche vor Schulbeginn eine Lehrerkonferenz statt um die Stundenpläne festzulegen.  
Auf Fragen nach dem Kongress oder seinem Befinden antwortete Snape nur mit ein paar gebrummten Bemerkungen, mit denen sich seine Kollegen zufrieden gaben, da dies völlig seinem normalen Temperament entsprach.  
Nach einer Stunde quälender Langeweile riss eine Frage von McGonnagal Snape aus seiner Lethargie.  
"Albus, wer wird dieses Jahr eigentlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten? Hat sich denn noch niemand gemeldet?"  
"Nein, Minerva. Ich habe bereits vor Wochen einige Eulen verschickt. Die meisten haben zwar abgesagt, aber drei Antworten stehen noch aus. Lassen wir den Namen in den Stundenplänen einfach noch offen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen eine Zusage erhalten werde", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.  
"Na schön, Albus. Wenn Sie meinen", erwiderte McGonnagal leicht säuerlich.  
Kurz vor Ende der Konferenz richtete Dumbledore dann das Wort direkt an Snape.  
"Ach, Severus. Sie gehen vor Beginn des Schuljahres doch sicher noch ein Mal in die Winkelgasse? Ihre Zutaten-Vorräte auffüllen?"  
Snape nickte kaum merklich. Richtig, das musste er auch noch tun. Eigentlich hatte er diesmal überhaupt keine Lust dazu.  
"Wenn Sie gleich morgen hingehen würden, können Sie bei Flourish & Blotts eine Kleinigkeit für mich erledigen, er weiss Bescheid. Vielen Dank Severus."  
Snape fühlte sich wieder Mal von Dumbledore überrollt, doch was sollte man schon dagegen tun?  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging Snape tatsächlich in die Winkelgasse. Am späten Nachmittag hatte er nahezu alle Besorgungen erledigt und auch das Päckchen für Dumbledore abgeholt. Es war ein heisser Spätsommertag und als Snape an Fortescues Strassencafé vorbeikam, beschloss er, sich dort eine Weile hinzusetzen. Vielleicht sollte er auch ein Mal Floreans berühmtes Erdbeereis kosten, doch der Gedanke an einen mit Waffeln dekorierten Eisbecher liess seine Begeisterung merklich abkühlen. Er würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder in seinem Leben eine Waffel essen können.  
  
Auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz schlängelte er sich durch die vollbesetzten Tische. Dabei stiess er mit einem anderen Gast zusammen, der gerade gehen wollte.  
"Entschuldigen Sie...", sagte der Zauberer und drehte sich zu Snape um.  
Da erst erkannte Snape, dass er mit niemand Anderem als Remus Lupin zusammengestossen war.  
"Oh, du bist es", sagte Lupin mit seltsam kalter Stimme.  
Snape vergass in diesem Moment so ziemlich alles, was er je über den Umgang mit Menschen gelernt hatte und platzte mit dem Erstbesten heraus, das ihm gerade einfiel.  
"Remus, ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er mit drängendem Unterton.  
Lupin musterte ihn distanziert.  
"Das mag sein. Aber ich werde dir nicht zuhören." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von Snape ab und einer ungefähr gleichaltrigen, dunkelhaarigen Hexe zu, die Snape erst jetzt bemerkte. Sie war offensichtlich in Lupins Begleitung.  
"Komm' Morticia, wir gehen", sagte Lupin zu ihr und zog sie mit sich fort. Morticia warf noch mehrere neugierige Blicke über ihre Schulter auf Snape, doch sie liess sich widerspruchslos weg führen.  
  
Ernüchtert liess sich Snape auf den nun freien Stuhl sinken. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Lupin würde je wieder mit ihm sprechen? Und wenn doch, was hätte er ihm eigentlich zu sagen gehabt? Sein Blick glitt über den Tisch, an dem er sass. Ein leerer Eisbecher und ein leeres Glas standen noch darauf. Er lächelte bitter. Offensichtlich konnte auch Lupin keinen Geschmack mehr an Eiswaffeln finden.  
"Oh, Guten Tag, Professor Snape", begrüsste ihn in diesem Moment Fortescue persönlich. "Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?" Er räumte den Eisbecher und das Glas ab, dann wartete er auf Snapes Bestellung.  
"Ein Glas Eistee."  
Doch Fortescue entfernte sich nicht sogleich. Er war augenscheinlich zu einem Schwätzchen aufgelegt.  
"Gerade eben war noch Professor Lupin hier. Haben Sie ihn noch gesehen?"  
"Nein", log Snape der Einfachheit halber.  
"Da müssen Sie ihn gerade verpasst haben." Fortescue seufzte und wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn. "Eine Hitze ist das heute wieder - na, immerhin ist es gut fürs Geschäft. Wenigstens hat heute seine Begleiterin für ihn mit gezahlt. Er lässt für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu oft bei mir anschreiben. Aber was soll man machen? Der arme Kerl hat ja..."  
"Wie war das?" unterbrach ihn Snape etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt, doch Fortescue schien nichts aufzufallen. "Lupin hat Schulden bei Ihnen?"  
"Ach du liebe Zeit, wenn's bloss bei mir wäre", gab Fortescue bereitwillig Auskunft. "Bei fast allen Geschäften in der Winkelgasse muss der arme Kerl anschreiben lassen. Wir würden's ja nicht tun, aber bei ihm kann man sich wenigstens darauf verlassen, dass er bezahlt, sobald er ein wenig Geld in der Tasche hat. Das waren noch Zeiten, als er die Lehrerstelle in Hogwarts hatte." Fortescues Blick wandte sich nach innen. Offensichtlich träumte er von jenen vergangenen Tagen.  
Doch auch Snape folgte seinen eigenen Gedankengängen.  
  
  
Den restlichen Tag verbrachte er damit herauszufinden, bei wem Lupin in welcher Höhe Schulden hatte. Er notierte sich alles gewissenhaft und gleich nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts fing er an, einen Brief zu entwerfen. Nach einigen Versuchen war er damit zufrieden und er vervielfältigte ihn. In dem Brief erläuterte er den Gläubigern von Lupin, dass jener Geld aus einem Unterstützungsfond der Magischen Akademie erhalten würde und er - Snape - als Mitglied dieser Akademie wäre nun damit beauftragt, dieses Geld zu verwalten.  
Zum allerersten Mal zählte er nun das Geld, das Lupin ihm in Paris gegeben hatte. Als er die Endsumme notierte, zog er überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Dieser Ralph musste aussergewöhnlich talentiert sein um solch eine Summe zu rechtfertigen. Doch kaum hatte er dies gedacht, schoss ihm zu seiner Verärgerung eine leichte Röte in die Wangen, den immerhin hatte Lupin dieses Geld nicht Ralph, sondern mit leichtem Herzen ihm gezahlt... zumindest in Lupins Augen musste er es wert gewesen sein...  
Er schüttelte den Kopf um diese unliebsamen Gedanken zu verscheuchen und fing an auszurechnen, wieviel von dem Geld jeder der Gläubiger als Anzahlung erhalten sollte, denn um alle Schulden zu tilgen reichte es dennoch nicht aus.  
  
Als er spätabends die letzte Eule mit Brief und Anzahlung auf die Reise geschickt hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Zumindest diese Sorge war er los.  
  
  
  
Das neue Schuljahr fing an und es war immer noch kein neuer Lehrer für die dunklen Künste in Sicht.  
Dumbledore hatte die versammelte Lehrerschaft kurz vor der Auswahlzeremonie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass heute die restlichen Absagen bei ihm eingetroffen wären - bis auf eine.  
"Leider habe ich von dieser Person bislang weder eine Zusage, noch eine Absage erhalten", teilte Dumbledore den Lehrern mit. "Ich bin aber guten Mutes, dass er letzten Endes doch einwilligen wird. Deshalb möchte ich Sie bitten, Severus, dieses Fach als Interimsvertretung zu unterrichten. Ich weiss, die Stundenpläne sind nicht darauf abgestimmt", gab der Direktor zu, "Aber ich hoffe wir werden bald eine andere Lösung parat haben. Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nicht zu viele Umstände, Severus."  
"Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein", sagte Snape schlicht. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen triumphierend aufgeleuchtet hatten. Die Stundenpläne berücksichtigten diese Problematik zwar in keinster Weise und die Doppelbelastung würde immens sein, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu der Genugtuung, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte!  
  
  
Die erste Woche war für Snape daher sehr kräftezehrend, doch ebenso überaus befriedigend. Am Donnerstag abend nahm diese Angelegenheit jedoch eine überraschende Wendung.  
Nach dem Abendessen hatte Dumbledore eine weitere Lehrerkonferenz einberufen zu der Snape etwas zu spät kam, da er noch Einiges für den Zaubertrank-Unterricht vorbereiten musste. Die Anspannung machte sich allmählich doch bei ihm bemerkbar, auch wenn er dies nie im Leben zugegeben hätte.  
"Ah, Severus", begrüsste ihn Dumbledore. "Ich habe den anderen gerade mitgeteilt, dass nun auch Remus Lupin leider abgesagt hat. Sie werden also noch eine Weile zwei Fächer unterrichten müssen."  
Snape starrte Dumbledore für einige Sekunden nur an.  
"Lupin war für diesen Posten vorgesehen?" fragte er schliesslich mühsam beherrscht.  
"Ja, hatte ich das noch nicht gesagt? Er und einige andere Experten auf diesem Gebiet. Doch jetzt haben sie alle abgesagt. Von Lupin allerdings hätte ich das nicht gedacht", antwortete Dumbledore. "Ich fürchte, ich werde noch weitere Eulen aussenden müssen. Ich kann Ihnen diese Belastung schliesslich nicht für das ganze Schuljahr zumuten."  
Doch Snape schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben.  
"Wann hat Lupin Ihnen die Absage geschickt?"  
"Heute früh. Warum?"  
"Nur so", murmelte Snape schwach und verliess das Lehrerzimmer wieder.  
  
Die restliche Nacht verbrachte Snape damit sich zu fragen, warum Lupin erst jetzt abgesagt hatte. Immer wieder grübelte er darüber nach, dass Lupin, als er ihn bei Fortescue getroffen hatte, sich über seine Antwort an Dumbledore noch unsicher gewesen sein musste. Was konnte ihn nur zu einer Absage bewegt haben? Und warum machte es überhaupt einen Unterschied, ob Lupin mit ihm in Hogwarts war oder nicht? Im Prinzip konnte ihm das doch egal sein. Er brauchte ihn nicht. Er brauchte niemand. Aber warum, zum Teufel, hatte dieser idiotische Werwolf eine Absage geschickt?  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte Snape eine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich, hämmernde Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke Gryffindor/Slytherin vor sich. Unausgeschlafen und schlecht gelaunt nahm er seinen Platz am Lehrerpult ein, als ein Nachzügler das Klassenzimmer betrat. Es war Draco Malfoy, der mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht gemütlich an seinen Platz schlenderte.  
Zu seinem Unglück kannte Snape heute weder Freund noch Feind.  
"Mr. Malfoy!" herrschte er ihn mit eisiger Stimme an. "Hätten Sie die Güte mir zu erklären, warum Sie zu spät zu meinem Unterricht kommen?!"  
Draco starrte völlig perplex zurück und blieb stumm. So hatte sein Hauslehrer noch nie mit ihm gesprochen.  
"So! Sie haben also nicht ein Mal eine Ausrede für ihr Zuspätkommen parat. 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!" donnerte Snape.  
Zu ihrem Pech quittierten dies einige Gryffindors, die der Auseinandersetzung atemlos gelauscht hatten, mit leisem Hohngelächter.  
Snape sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und fasste Ron und Harry, die als letzte immer noch grinsten scharf ins Auge.  
"Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter! Natürlich - wie üblich! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor - für jeden!" sagte Snape mit ätzendem Tonfall.  
Diesen ungünstigen Moment wählte Hermine um sich zu melden.  
"Professor Snape, Sir..." doch weiter kam sie nicht.  
"Miss Granger! Darauf habe ich gerade noch gewartet!" Snape kochte. "Haben Sie etwas über meine Art, diesen Unterricht zu führen zu bemerken? Und warum melden Sie sich einfach so zu Wort ohne von mir aufgerufen zu werden?! Auch für Sie 10 Punkte Abzug!"  
Doch das liessen sich Ron und Harry nicht bieten. Gleichzeitig mit Hermine sprangen sie auf und sprachen durcheinander auf Snape ein.  
"Das ist ungerecht..."  
"Sie wollte doch gar nicht..."  
"Wie können Sie nur..."  
"RUHE! Ruhe - verdammt noch mal! Potter, Weasley, Granger - Strafarbeit! Und der Nächste der auch nur ein Wort sagt, das nicht zum Unterricht gehört, bekommt ebenfalls eine Strafarbeit! Haben Sie das alle verstanden?!" zischte Snape, nun gefährlich leise.  
Bei diesen Worten entwischte Draco allerdings ein vergnügtes Glucksen.  
"Mr. Malfoy!" rief Snape zornentbrannt.  
"Aber, Sir, ich..."  
"Strafarbeit, Mr. Malfoy! Sie alle kommen am Montag nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro! Ich hoffe, das wird dem Rest der Klasse eine Warnung sein. Und Mr. Longbottom..." er wandte sich dem zitternden Neville zu. "Lassen Sie sich heute am Besten gleich von Miss Granger helfen. Ich habe keine Lust heute auch noch ihre Ungeschicklichkeit zu ertragen."  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
So, das letzte Kapitel geht wahrscheinlich am Montag oder so online. Und da gibt's dann auch ein Happy-End - versprochen. Ich bin eben eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin! 


	7. gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight

und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Idee für die Verwendung des Vielsafttrankes zu *räusper* erotischen Zwecken von mortianna aus ihrer Story "Misery" geklaut habe und dass mir die Idee zu dem Kongress bei Toyo Malloy und ihrer Story "Lover's Diary" gekommen ist - beides sehr zu empfehlen!  
  
  
Mädels, ich werde noch richtig eingebildet und das ist ganz allein eure Schuld :-)  
Für ein eher unspektakuläres Kapitel schon 6 Reviews...   
@Lilith - was eine neue Slash-Story angeht, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen... in meiner nächsten Geschichte (siehe unten) kommt der liebe (schwule) Remus zwar auch vor, aber es gibt kein Slash. Sorry.  
@Rhalina - danke fürs review und willkommen im "Club" der Severus-Süchtigen! *kicher*  
  
Nicht zu vergessen, meine treuesten Leser (Toyo, Alanis, Lilith, Maxine, Keeline, tentakula - wo ist eigentlich severin?) und an alle anderen vielen Dank für ihren nimmermüden Zuspruch!!!  
  
(Anmerkung: ich habe immer in dem Wahn gelebt, dass der gute Remus etwas knapp mit Geld ist - immerhin rennt er in Band 3 mit abgetragenen und geflickten Roben durch die Landschaft... und da er jetzt auch wieder arbeitslos war, habe ich ihm einfach ein paar Schulden unterstellt. Und er ist sich deshalb unschlüssig, ob er die Stelle in Hogwarts annehmen soll, weil da auch der liebe Snape rumgeistert... aber lest selbst!)  
  
  
Und hier isser - der letzte Teil! Ausserdem konnte ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen einen angesäuselten Snape einzubauen *grins*  
Es ist ein etwas längeres Kapitel, aber ich wollte es nicht mehr weiter zerstückeln. Viel Spass!  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Foreign Affair  
  
oder: gimme, gimme, gimme, a man after midnight  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Am Freitag abend hatte Snape genug von Hogwarts, genug von allen Schülern und genug von seinen lieben Kollegen.  
Er beschloss, dass dies der geeignete Abend war um sich gründlich und in Ruhe zu betrinken. Die drei Besen in Hogsmeade schieden aus, da er bei diesem Vorhaben keine Kollegen oder womöglich Schüler als Zuschauer brauchen konnte. Also machte er sich auf um den Abend im tropfenden Kessel zu verbringen.  
  
Doch kaum hatte er das Lokal bei der Winkelgasse betreten, winkte ihm auch schon von einem der Ecktische jemand hektisch zu.  
Missmutig trat er näher, um zu sehen, wer ihn da erkannt hatte und bemerkte, dass es sich hierbei um die dunkelhaarige Hexe handelte, die mit Lupin bei Fortescue gewesen war. Was konnte ausgerechnet die von ihm wollen? Neugierig trat er näher.  
  
"Einfach fabelhaft, dass ich Sie so schnell wiedersehe!" freute sich die Hexe. "Wollen Sie sich nicht einen Moment zu mir setzen? Ich weiss natürlich, dass Sie Severus heissen, aber ich weiss weder Ihren Nachnamen, noch Ihren Titel, falls Sie einen haben sollten. Für derlei war Remus in der letzten Zeit viel zu wütend. Da ging es immer nur 'Severus dies', 'Severus das'. Aber Sie wissen ja sicher, wie er ist, wenn er seine Wut hat."  
Snape hatte schon geglaubt, die Hexe würde nie Luft holen. Doch jetzt, da sie es tat, streckte er ihr die Hand hin und stellte sich vor.  
"Snape, Professor Snape. Und Sie sind...?"  
"Oh, da rede ich und rede ich und sage Ihnen nicht mal meinen Namen. Morticia Bluedrake. Dr. Bluedrake, um genau zu sein", fügte sie hinzu und schüttelte Snapes Hand herzhaft.  
Snape nahm ihr gegenüber an dem Tisch Platz.  
"Bluedrake? Sind Sie nicht..."  
"Ganz genau. Ich habe ihm meine Kongressanmeldung überlassen. Insofern bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig an dem Schlamassel", äusserte sie zerknirscht.  
"Schlamassel?"  
"Ja, aber dazu komme ich gleich. Was darf ich für Sie bestellen? Einen Kaffee oder lieber Tee? Ach, ich denke es dürfte auch etwas Härteres sein, nicht wahr. Ich bin allein hierher gekommen, Sie sind allein hierher gekommen und ich bin sicher, Sie hatten etwas ganz Ähnliches vor wie ich." Sie machte sich durch eine Handbewegung dem Wirt bemerkbar und gab die Bestellung auf. "Eine Flasche wie üblich und zwei Guinness. Sie sind natürlich mein Gast", wandte sie sich wieder an Snape.  
"Danke, aber...", setzte Snape an, doch er kam nicht sehr weit.  
"Nein, nein, das ist schon okay. Ich bin nicht so knapp bei Kasse wie der liebe Remus. Wobei... er war ja schon sauer, nachdem wir den Zusammenstoss im Café hatten, doch als er ein paar Tage später herausfand, dass sein Schuldenberg gar nicht mehr so gross war, wie er angenommen hatte, da ging's erst richtig los. 'Da steckt bestimmt Severus dahinter', 'der Kerl soll sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern' oder 'was fällt ihm eigentlich ein' - so in der Tonart ging es dann für den Rest des Tages. Aber Sie kennen das ja sicher..."  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht", gab Snape zu bedenken. "Ich hatte bisher eher den Eindruck Lupin gehört zu der ausgeglicheneren Sorte von Menschen."  
"Na, da ist Ihnen aber Einiges erspart geblieben. Ich bin schon seit unserer Studienzeit mit ihm befreundet und das will was heissen." Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung amüsiert und liebevoll zugleich. "Aber jetzt mal unter uns", sagte sie mit gesenkter Stimme und beugte sich ein wenig näher zu Snape. "Auch wenn die Kaufleute uns einen vom Pferd erzählt haben - das mit dem Geld, das waren doch Sie, oder?"  
"Ich weiss nicht, was Sie meinen", behauptete Snape steif und wurde zu seiner Überraschung mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue konfrontiert. Mit einem Mal hatte er das ungute Gefühl, seinem weiblichen - wenn auch redseligeren - Pendant gegenüber zu sitzen.  
"Das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht", sagte sie gedehnt.  
Und da Snape immer noch neugierig war, was sie eigentlich von ihm wollte, beschloss er, ihr zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit anzuvertrauen.  
"Es ist Lupins eigenes Geld. Er hatte geglaubt, es mir für gewisse... Dienste zu schulden. Da ich es nicht behalten wollte..." er liess den Satz unvollendet.  
Morticia musterte ihn seltsam eindringlich, dann schlug sie sich mit der Hand an die Stirn.  
"Natürlich! Professor Snape - Sie unterrichten auch in Hogwarts. Wie konnte ich nur so dusslig sein. Sie haben ihm bestimmt den Wolfsbann-Trank gebraut und der liebe Remus hat geglaubt, er müsste es Ihnen bezahlen."  
Snape war peinlich berührt, dass ihm derart edle Absichten unterstellt wurden, die er nie gehabt hatte.  
"Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen", sagte er deshalb knapp.  
"Oh, ja, das verstehe ich", sagte Morticia und lächelte ihn warm an.  
In diesem Moment stellte der Wirt eine Flasche, zwei kleine Gläser und zwei Gläser Guinness vor sie hin. Snape lass das Etikett der Flasche und zog nun seinerseits eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Glenmorangie Whiskey? Nicht gerade ein ausgesprochenes Damen-Getränk."  
"Ich bin auch keine ausgesprochene Dame", entgegnete Morticia ungerührt und schenkte beiden ein.  
"Auf Ihr Wohl, Professor Snape." Sie hob das Glas kurz an und leerte es in einem Zug. Nach einem kurzen Zögern tat Snape es ihr nach und Morticia schenkte sofort wieder nach.  
"Wissen Sie, Professor, ich mache mir nämlich Sorgen um Remus. Er hatte wirklich eine beschissene Zeit hinter sich. Erst schmeisst er den Job in Hogwarts hin, dann hatte er kurz hintereinander zwei unglückliche Affären und schliesslich ist pünktlich zu den Sommerferien auch noch Sirius bei ihm aufgetaucht. Zum Glück hat der nach zwei Wochen einen anderen Unterschlupf gefunden. Die beiden wären sich sonst über kurz oder lang gegenseitig an die Kehle gegangen."  
Snape verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier.  
"Wie bitte? Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, die beiden wären die dicksten Freunde", sagte er mit einer Spur höhnischer Arroganz.  
"Ach du liebe Zeit, das sind sie auch noch", antwortete Morticia wegwerfend. "Es ist nur so, dass dieser Sirius in den letzten Jahren, nun ja, ein wenig verlottert ist und Remus eben der etwas peniblere Typ ist - und das dann noch in dieser winzigen Klitsche, die Remus zur Zeit seine Wohnung nennt", sie schüttelte vielsagend den Kopf. "Konnte ja nicht gutgehen - wo war ich eigentlich? Ach ja. Remus war also in letzter Zeit nicht gerade vom Glück begünstigt. Kurz und gut, ich dachte mir, Morticia, du hast sowieso keinen Bock auf diesen Kongress, warum behauptest du nicht einfach, du hättest keine Zeit und schickst Remus hin. Der Junge hat sich einen Urlaub redlich verdient. In Paris bekommt er wenigstens regelmässig zu essen, vielleicht kann er sogar ein paar berufliche Kontakte knüpfen und wenn er dann noch einen kleinen Flirt mit einem französischen Kellner geniesst - umso besser."  
"Sie wissen, dass er...?" fragte Snape vorsichtig.  
"Dass er schwul ist? Sicher! Ich war mit ihm auf der Uni und ich war immer seine beste Freundin. Ich könnte Ihnen Sachen erzählen..."  
"Ach ja?" fragte Snape plötzlich sehr interessiert.  
"Oh ja, aber darum geht's ja gar nicht. Tatsache ist, dass er einen Tag früher aus Paris zurück gekommen ist, aussah wie ein Häufchen Elend, seither nur noch auf dem Zahnfleisch kriecht und er mir ums Verrecken nicht sagen will, wieso." Sie runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. "Und dabei habe ich die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass ich an allem schuld bin. Wenn ich ihn nicht nach Paris geschickt hätte, wäre das alles nicht passiert."  
"Wohl wahr", entfuhr es Snape unbeabsichtigt.  
"Was?" fragte Morticia zerstreut nach.  
"Und was wollen Sie dann von mir?" fragte Snape stattdessen.  
"Ich weiss von Remus, dass Sie auch in Paris waren und Sie sind doch auch ein Freund von íhm. Sie müssen doch wissen, ob dort etwas vorgefallen ist, was ihn so zermürbt hat." Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. "Wenn ich weiss, was es ist, dann kann ich ihm bestimmt helfen."  
Snape starrte auf den Tisch.  
Und ob er wusste, was da alles vorgefallen war. Allein der Gedanke daran liess es zwischen seinen Beinen kribbeln.  
"Mir ist nichts aufgefallen", sagte er beherrscht und trank sein drittes Glas Whiskey.  
"Das glaube ich einfach nicht", stiess Morticia aufgebracht hervor, dann verlegte sie sich aufs Betteln. "Oh, bitte, Professor. Sie müssen mir helfen. So beschissen ging es Remus noch nie, seit ich ihn kenne. Mit Liebeskummer hat das nichts mehr zu tun. Er ist eher schon richtig liebeskrank. So schlecht ging es ihm nicht ein Mal nach dieser unglücklichen Angelegenheit mit diesem Gilderoy." Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
"Gilderoy?! Gilderoy Lockhart?!" stiess Snape atemlos hervor.  
"Ja, kennen Sie ihn?" fragte sie arglos.  
"Vom Wegsehen", knurrte Snape. "Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Remus und..." Er brachte es nicht über sich Lockharts Namen in diesem Zusammenhang auszusprechen. "Dass sie etwas miteinander hatten?" fragte er schliesslich ungläubig.  
"So genau weiss ich das leider nicht. Damals hat er sich nämlich auch so konsequent ausgeschwiegen wie jetzt. Oh, bitte, Professor. Sie müssen mir sagen, ob sie etwas über Paris wissen."  
  
  
In den folgenden Stunden weigerte Snape sich standhaft irgendwelche Intimitäten auszuplaudern und endlich hörten sie auf, über Remus in Paris zu sprechen und sprachen nur noch über Remus, während sich zu der ersten Flasche Whiskey noch eine Zweite gesellte.  
  
  
"Weissu, Mortischi... Mortisch....", nuschelte Snape und brach dann irritiert ab.  
"Du kanns ruhig Morty zu mir sagen. Die meissn nennen mich eh so", erlaubte Morticia ihm grosszügig.  
"Morty", wiederholte Snape mit leicht glasigem Blick.  
"Genau", bestätigte sie.  
"Weissu, Morty, wenn du mir sagss, wo Remsu wohnt, dann könnd ich ja mal mit ihm allein über Paris sprechen. So von... Mann ssu Mann..."  
"Das is nich nett von dir, Sev. Mir willstes nich sagen, aber seine Adresse soll ich aunnoch rausrücken."  
"Genau", wiederholte Snape.  
"Genau", echote Morticia. "Na gut. Bin ja gaa nich so. Nu guck her. Ich schreibse dir hier aufn Zettel auf, damit du se nich verliers. Un nu hopp!"  
Snape schob den Zettel umsichtig ein.  
"Weissu, Morty, ich hab noch nie ne Frau wie dich getroffen." Er streifte sie mit einem halb bewundernden Blick.  
"Un das iss auch gut so. Für swei von meiner Sorte wär dieser Planet wesenlich ssu klein."  
Snape erhob sich leicht schwankend.  
"Was iss mit dir? Soll ich dich noch irjendwo hinbringen?" fragte er in einem Anflug von Höflichkeit.  
"Nee", Morticia winkte ab. "Ich trink hier erst noch aus unn dann versuch ich mein Glück noch bei dem blonden Schnuckel an der Bar."  
"Auch gut", sagte Snape und verliess den tropfenden Kessel.  
  
  
  
Wie er schliesslich das Haus in dem Lupin wohnte gefunden hatte, wusste er nicht. Die Nachtluft hatte ihn gerade genug erfrischt um seine Gedanken in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen, aber immer noch betrunken genug gelassen um sein Vorhaben auch durch zu führen.  
  
Lupin hatte noch nicht geschlafen, aber schon im Bett gelegen, als ihn ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Wohnungstür aus seinen trüben Gedanken riss. Er zog rasch einen alten Umhang über seinen Pyjama und ging zur Tür.  
Als er sie öffnete sah er direkt in Snapes Gesicht.  
"Was willst du denn hier?" fragte er unwirsch.  
"Dich sehen", antwortete Snape seltsam ernst.  
"Das hast du ja nun", entgegnete Lupin heftig und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
Es klopfte wieder.  
Lupin stellte sich taub.  
"Wenn es sein muss, stehe ich die ganze Nacht hier und klopfe", rief Snape durch die Tür.  
Lupin ballte kurz die Hände zu Fäusten, doch dann öffnete er die Tür wieder.  
"Dann komm' in Gottes Namen rein, bevor sich die Nachbarn beschweren", zischte er zornig und zog Snape am Arm in seine Wohnung hinein.  
Snape sah sich kurz um. Morticia hatte nicht übertrieben. Die Wohnung war winzig. Eine Kochnische, ein Tisch, zwei Stühle, ein Sessel, ein Bett.  
  
"Also, was willst du hier? Woher weißt du überhaupt, wo ich wohne? Und hast du eine Ahnung wie spät es eigentlich ist?" riss ihn Lupins mühsam beherrschte Stimme aus seinen Beobachtungen.  
Snape blinzelte langsam.  
"Das sind ein bisschen viel Fragen auf einmal", sagte er bedächtig und Lupin runzelte die Stirn. "Morty war auch im tropfenden Kessel und..." er dachte angestrengt nach. "Hast du tatsächlich mal was mit Lockhart gehabt?" fragte er dann.  
"Du bist ja betrunken", stellte Lupin frustriert fest.  
"Stimmt genau. Oder glaubst du, ich wäre sonst hier? Also, hast du nun was mit Lockhart gehabt oder nicht?"  
"Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber es war Silvester, ich war betrunken, es hat keine 5 Minuten gedauert und Lockhart ist in meinen Augen immer noch ein Idiot. War's das jetzt?!" rief Lupin genervt.  
"So was Ähnliches hatte ich mir schon gedacht", antwortete Snape gedehnt.  
Lupin presste kurz seine Finger gegen die geschlossenen Augenlider. Dann sah er erschöpft auf.  
"Warum bist du hier? Warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?" fragte er leise.  
  
"Du fehlst mir", sagte Snape schlicht und ohne lange zu überlegen, doch Lupin lachte hohl.  
"Was dir fehlt, findest du entweder in der Nokturngasse oder im Hinterzimmer des feurigen Drachen in Hogsmeade."  
"Im feurigen Drachen? Wusste ich gar nicht..." murmelte Snape, für einen Moment abgelenkt, doch dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.  
"Darum geht's doch gar nicht", widersprach er energisch. "Ich habe mich auch erst dagegen gewehrt, das kannst du mir glauben, aber so sehr ich mich auch bemüht habe, ich kann dich einfach nicht vergessen", gestand er ihm mit einer Stimme die von zorniger Sehnsucht erfüllt zu sein schien.  
Lupin wandte sich halb von ihm ab.  
"Das bildest du dir nur ein. Das geht wieder vorbei, glaub mir", entgegnete er bitter.  
"Da hat mir Morty aber etwas anderes erzählt", behauptete Snape.  
"Bitte, Severus, es ist vorbei, es hat nichts bedeutet und ich will nicht darüber sprechen", sagte Lupin mit einer Stimme, die gelegentlich zitterte. "Und jetzt geh', bitte. Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen."  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.  
Die kurze Klarheit, die Snapes Geist erhellt hatte, verschwand genauso plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war. Ein dumpfes Gefühl von Verlust kroch in ihm hoch und er bedauerte, nicht noch mehr getrunken zu haben. Doch egal was Lupin auch gerade gesagt hatte, er wollte es einfach nicht glauben - er konnte es nicht glauben. Alles was er brauchte, war mehr Zeit um ihm zu erklären, um ihn...  
"Kann ich dann wenigstens heute nacht hierbleiben? Ich fürchte in meinem Zustand schaffe ich's nicht mehr bis Hogwarts."  
Durch Snapes zerknirschte Bitte für einen Moment besänftigt nickte Lupin kurz.  
"Von mir aus, du kannst ja auf dem Sessel..." Er hörte hinter sich protestierende Bettfedern quietschen und drehte sich um. Snape war wie ein gefällter Baum auf das Bett gefallen und schnarchte bereits.  
"Oh, bitte, ich nehme auch gern den Sessel", sagte Lupin wütend zu sich selbst, kauerte sich in den Sessel und löschte das Licht.  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen zog Lupin mit einem gehässigen Lächeln auf den Lippen mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge beiseite und rief sehr nahe an Snapes Ohr sehr laut: "Guten Morgen!"  
Er beobachtete mit einem boshaften Grinsen, wie Snape erschreckt hochfuhr, sich mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf hielt und gequält die Augen schloss.  
"Ich hoffe, dir platzt der Kopf" ,äusserte Lupin fröhlich und hielt ihm einen Becher mit Kaffee hin.  
Snape blinzelte verwirrt und nahm den Becher entgegen.  
"Was zur Hölle tu' ich hier?" fragte er nach dem ersten vorsichtigen Schluck.  
"Das weißt du nicht mehr?" rief Lupin halb wütend, halb überrascht. "Du trittst mir mitten in der Nacht beinahe die Tür ein, belästigst mich mit deinen emotionalen Geständnissen und dann weißt du das nicht einmal mehr?!"  
Snape verzog gequält das Gesicht.  
"Nicht so laut", bat er.  
"Du machst mich wahnsinnig", sagte Lupin genervt und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. "Trink deinen Kaffee aus und dann verschwinde endlich."  
Snape musterte ihn über den Rand seines Bechers hinweg.  
"Warum hast du so lange überlegt, bevor du Dumbledore endlich doch abgesagt hast?" fragte er schliesslich.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht", sagte Lupin kalt.  
"Oh, doch, das tut es", beharrte Snape.  
"Sagt wer?!" fuhr ihn Lupin an.  
"Sagt Morty", trumpfte Snape auf.  
Lupin schwieg betroffen.  
"Du brauchst nichts zu sagen", sagte Snape leise. "Dein Gesichtsausdruck verrät dich. Morty hatte recht."  
Lupin fasste sich wieder und setzte eine gleichgültige Miene auf.  
"Und womit, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte Lupin mit einem Anflug von Zynismus.  
"Dass es auch für dich mehr war als eine simple Affäre", sagte Snape langsam.  
  
Lupin schwieg. Dann schluckte er.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, was das Allerschlimmste an der ganzen Sache für mich ist? Dass ich dich wie ein.. ein Spielzeug behandelt habe", sagte er stockend und mit abgewandtem Blick.  
Und Snape begriff plötzlich, dass Lupin sich vor ihm schämte. Für sein Benehmen, für sein Verlangen - für Alles.  
"Sag's ruhig: du hast mich wie eine Hure behandelt", sagte er möglichst leichthin. "Und? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich die ganze Angelegenheit sehr schnell beendet hätte, wenn ich es nicht auch gewollt hätte?"  
  
Da hob Lupin seinen Blick wieder und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel, Verstehen und Hoffnung an.  
"Ich will dich nicht noch ein Mal verlieren", sagte Snape leise und wunderte sich insgeheim, woher diese Worte gekommen waren, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke. Er wollte Lupin nicht mehr verlieren...  
Lupin sah ihn lange an. Sein Blick wurde weicher, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten.  
"Bitte geh' jetzt. Ich muss darüber nachdenken", flüsterte Lupin überraschend gefasst.  
Snape nickte, stellte den Becher ab und stand auf. In der Tür drehte er sich nochmals um.  
"Remus..."  
Dann war er weg und Lupin starrte noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür.  
  
  
  
Montags hatte Snape immer noch nichts von Lupin gehört und war dementsprechend nervös, was sich verständlicherweise auch auf seinen Unterricht auswirkte.  
Er unterrichtete Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Potters Klasse, als er nach einer Frage Hermine aufrief - die sich als Einzige gemeldet hatte - und während ihrer Antwort den Faden verlor, weil seine Gedanken unerlaubterweise auf Wanderschaft gingen.  
Ihm entging deshalb, dass Hermine mit ihrer Antwort längst fertig war und immer noch auf seinen Kommentar wartete. Erst das unruhige Raunen der Klasse und Hermines wiederholtes Räuspern holten ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Er sah sie scharf an.  
"War das alles, Miss Granger? Sind sie endlich fertig?"  
"Sie ist schon seit 5 Minuten fertig", murmelte Ron halblaut vor sich hin und erhielt dafür einen warnenden Rippenstoss von Harry.  
"Mr. Weasley", herrschte Snape ihn an. "Ihnen steht wohl der Sinn nach einer weiteren Strafarbeit?"  
Da meldete sich Hermine wieder zu Wort.  
"Ja, Miss Granger?" rief Snape sie genervt auf.  
"Verzeihung, Sir, aber wenn Sie sich nicht wohl fühlen..."  
Da riss Snapes ohnehin sehr dünner Geduldsfaden endgültig.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich Ihnen erlaubt habe, meinen Gesundheitszustand zu thematisieren! Zehn Punkte Abzug..."  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und alle Augen blickten hoffnungsvoll hin. Auch Snape hatte den Kopf gedreht und glaubte nun, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.  
Remus Lupin stand im Türrahmen und lächelte.  
"Hallo!" rief er fröhlich. "Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, hier wäre eine Klasse zu unterrichten."  
Die Schüler begrüssten ihn jubelnd und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. Dann wandte er sich an Snape der ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck ansah.  
"Ihre Leiden haben ein Ende, Herr Kollege. Ich bin jetzt hier."  
  
Mit Verwunderung sah Hermine, dass sich Snapes Gesicht bei diesen Worten erhellte und er ohne einen weiteren Kommentar das Feld räumte.  
"Ach, sicher ist er nur froh, uns los zu sein", dachte sie bei sich.  
  
  
Nach dem Abendessen versammelten sich drei Gryffindors und ein Slytherin vor Snapes Tür um die angedrohte Strafarbeit in Empfang zu nehmen. Alle vier stellten Mienen zur Schau, die deutlich machten, wie ungerecht sie diese Strafe immer noch empfanden.  
Seufzend klopfte Harry an die Tür.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Weile öffnete sich die Tür lediglich einen Spaltbreit.  
"Ja, was ist denn?!" fauchte Snape sie durch die kaum geöffnete Tür an. Alle vier zuckten bei dieser Begrüssung erschreckt zusammen.  
Hermine fasste sich als Erste.  
"Herr Professor, wir sind hier wegen unserer Strafarbeiten vom Freitag. Sie haben gesagt, wir sollen am Montag nach dem Abendessen in ihr Büro kommen."  
"Ach ja, richtig. Kommen Sie herein", erwiderte Snape unwirsch und trat von der Tür zurück.  
Zur grossen Verwunderung der Schüler war Snape nicht allein in seinem Büro. Remus Lupin sass entspannt in einem der Sessel und musterte die vier mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er freundlich, während Snape wütend auf seinem Schreibtisch nach irgendetwas suchte, das sich als Strafarbeit eignete, die seinem Gedächtnis nach den neuesten Ereignissen dieses Tages völlig entschwunden war.  
"Strafarbeiten", knurrte Snape wütend und ohne aufzusehen.  
"Warum erlässt du sie ihnen nicht einfach, Severus?" fragte Lupin und die Schüler hielten entsetzt und gespannt zugleich den Atem an. "Nur dieses eine Mal", setzte Lupin mit sanfter Stimme hinzu. "Es wird sie schon nicht verderben."  
Snapes Augen fixierten erst Lupin und dann die Schüler, die gespannt auf eine Antwort warteten.  
"Also schön, von mir aus", sagte Snape höchst widerwillig. Doch dann ruhte sein Blick erneut auf seinem Kollegen und er winkte die Schüler höchst ungeduldig hinaus. "Nun gehen Sie schon endlich!"  
  
Das liessen sich die vier nicht zwei Mal sagen. Keine drei Sekunden später standen sie wieder auf dem dunklen Flur und sahen sich fragend an.  
"Was war das denn gerade?" machte Ron als Erster seiner Verwunderung Luft.  
Doch niemand hatte eine Antwort darauf und Hermine dachte nicht daran ihnen zu sagen, dass offenbar nur sie bemerkt hatte, dass die Robe ihres Zaubertränkelehrers nicht wie sonst bis unters Kinn zugeknöpft gewesen war, sondern vielmehr einige Zentimeter offen gestanden hatte und sich ganz deutlich ein dunkles Mal in seiner Halsbeuge abgezeichnet hatte, das verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit einem Knutschfleck besass. Ausserdem war ihr auch noch aufgefallen, dass Lupin die ganze Zeit über mit einem abgerissenen Knopf gespielt hatte...  
Oh, nein, das würde sie den Jungs ganz sicher nicht auf die Nase binden!  
  
  
  
ENDE!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
So, das war's. Ich hoffe es hat euch ein bisschen gefallen. Mir hat's auf jeden Fall irre viel Spass gemacht für euch zu schreiben und eure gnadenlos guten Reviews zu lesen.  
Für alle die noch nicht genug von mir haben, hier ein Tipp am Rande:  
In den nächsten Tagen wird meine neue Fortsetzungsgeschichte ("Night and Day") starten - aber alle die auf ein weiteres slashiges Abenteuer hoffen, muss ich jetzt leider enttäuschen. Ich werde mich vorläufig dem Genre der HG/SS-Romanzen widmen. Die genialen Geschichten von Stella Maris haben mich auf diese Idee gebracht... mal sehen, wie es euch gefällt... 


	8. dressed in black

Disclaimer:

Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.

Ich habe mich dieses Wochenende durch meine alten Depeche Mode MC's gewühlt und bin dabei auf ein Lied gestossen, das mich nicht mehr losgelassen hat. Ich musste dabei die ganze Zeit an unseren heissgeliebten Zaubertränkelehrer denken *schmacht*. Dann habe ich mir überlegt, ob das nicht ein guter Ausgangspunkt für eine neue Fic wäre, aber da Zeit bei mir im Moment Mangelware ist, habe ich beschlossen, dass sich der Song auf Grund der Thematik total genial für einen Epilog dieser Story eignen würde. Ich habe lediglich "she" in "he" umgemodelt. Also, habt Erbarmen – ich habe noch nie eine Songfic geschrieben...

Gleichzeitig bedanke ich mich hiermit bei allen Lesern und Reviewern des letzten Kapitels!!!!! *knuddelt alle*

************************************************

Foreign Affair – ein Epilog

oder: dressed in black

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

******************************************************************

Lupin ging leise summend durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Er war nun schon seit vier Wochen wieder Lehrer an dieser Schule und hatte den heutigen Samstag mit einer ausgedehnten Shopping-Tour im Muggel-London verbracht und war nun auf dem Weg zu Severus Zimmer um ihm sein Geschenk zu überreichen.

Als er alles eingekauft hatte, hatte er immer noch Muggelgeld übrig gehabt und beschlossen, es lieber in einem Café zu verpulvern, als nochmals Gringotts wegen einem Umtausch aufzusuchen. Dort hatte er dieses Lied gehört, das ihm seither nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging...

#He's dressed in black again

And I'm falling down again

Down to the floor again

I'm begging for more again

But oh what can you do

When he's dressed in black#

Severus hatte ihn mehr als nur einmal gefragt, woher diese Vorliebe für seine schwarze Robe kam, doch nicht einmal Lupin selbst hatte darauf eine vernünftige Antwort gewusst. Es war einfach so und damit basta! Severus hatte dann irgendwann aufgegeben, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen – denn bislang hatte er noch nie einen Grund gehabt, sich über die Reaktion, die seine Kleidung bei Remus hervorrief, zu beklagen. Lupin grinste. Im Gegenteil.

#My mind wanders endlessly

On paths where he's leading me

With games that he likes to play

And words that he doesn't say

Not when we're alone

And he's dressed in black#

Manches Mal wurde sogar der Aufenthalt im Lehrerzimmer zu einer schweren Prüfung für Lupin. Wie konnte er sich mit Madam Hooch über Quidditch unterhalten, wenn Severus sich im gleichen Raum aufhielt und so verdammt sexy in seiner schwarzen Robe in einem Sessel sass und scheinbar ungerührt an seiner Teetasse nippte und ab und zu gespielt geistesabwesend den Teelöffel ableckte, nachdem er umgerührt hatte. Wenn er dann die Tasse wieder zurück auf den Tisch stellte folgten ihm Lupins hungrige Augen. Lag der Löffel auf dem Unterteller, würde er sich bis zum Abend gedulden müssen, liess Severus in jedoch in der Tasse stehen, war das das Zeichen für einen verdammt geilen Quickie auf der Lehrertoilette.

#As a picture of himself

He's a picture of the world

A reflection of you

A reflection of me

And it's all there to see

If you only give in

To the fire within#

Lupin seufzte leise. Manchmal konnte Severus ihn wirklich zum Wahnsinn treiben. Doch er hatte noch eine andere Seite an sich, die er sorgsam vor der Öffentlichkeit verbarg. Er hatte zum Beispiel darauf bestanden, dass Remus die letzte Vollmondnacht bei ihm verbringen sollte. Er hatte ihm den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut und drei Tage lang auf Remus eingeredet, bis er schliesslich zugestimmt hatte. Obwohl Lupin seine Andersartigkeit zu akzeptieren gelernt hatte, gab es doch Tage an denen er sich ihrer schämte, besonders vor denjenigen, die er liebte. Er fürchtete, dass Severus vor ihm zurückweichen würde, wenn er ihm plötzlich als Werwolf gegenüberstehen würde. Immerhin war es genau dieser Anblick gewesen, der ihn vor etlichen Jahren beinahe das Leben gekostete hätte. Doch ausser, dass sich Severus Augen für einen Moment verengten, hatte er keine ablehnende Reaktion gezeigt, als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war. Er wollte nicht dulden, dass Remus auf dem kalten Fussboden schlief und hatte ihn nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung zu sich ins Bett geholt. Am nächsten Morgen war alles voller Wolfshaare gewesen, doch Severus hatte nur gelacht und ihn leidenschaftlich geküsst.

#Dressed in black again

Shadows fall onto me

And he stands there over me

And waits to encompass me

I lay here helplessly

But oh what can you do

When he's dressed in black#

Lupin war mittlerweile vor Severus Tür angelangt. Er war sehr gespannt, wie ihm sein Geschenk gefallen würde. Er hoffte stark, dass es eine ähnlich befriedigende Reaktion auslösen würde, wie dieses idiotische Strip-Poker-Spiel vom letzten Wochenende, das damit geendet hatte, dass Remus angebunden auf Severus Bett lag und sich stöhnend unter seinen Händen gewunden hatte.

Er klopfte an Severus Tür. Als ihm geöffnet wurde, stellte er bei der Begrüssungsumarmung beglückt fest, dass Severus unter seiner schwarzen Robe nichts mehr anhatte und sich deutlich fühlbar freute ihn zu sehen. Lupin stöhnte leise.

#Dressed in black again#

ENDE!

******************************************************************

Dressed in Black © 1986 Martin Lee Gore - Depeche Mode

Okay, der Epilog ist nichts besonderes, aber bei dem Lied wird mir jedes Mal heiss und kalt...


End file.
